Las piedras en el camino
by lau-hb
Summary: Edward tenia todo y más de lo que podia desear, una hermosa familia, amigos y una novia que lo adoraba, pero al descubrir que todo era falso se fue hiriendo a todos a su paso, inclusive a él. Pero por giros de la vida, regresa, solo que ya NADA es igual.
1. Chapter 1

Los años pasan; las personas cambian de muchas formas distintas, pero siempre regresan al mismo lugar, aquel que años atrás les brindó calor de hogar, y del cual existe añoranza, lo admitan o no.

Recorría una vez más aquellas carreteras que hace ya varios años fueron tan conocidas, antes guiándolo hacia un hogar con su familia, el instituto, algún lugar con amigos, o si no a aquella casa que le dejó su abuela, escondida, y que pocos conocían, y que en aquel tiempo fue su refugio, su segunda casa. La lluvia, tan característica de aquel lugar, caía aquella noche, todo rodeado de una oscuridad profunda. El único sonido que se escuchaba era el parabrisas de su auto.

El camino se le estaba haciendo eterno, cuando por fin llegó a aquella pequeña casa, en la que se notaba no había vida desde hace años. Pensó una vez más si aquella era la decisión correcta, pero no había marcha atrás, ya no podía hacer nada; sólo esperaba no encontrárselos. Sí, aunque le doliera en lo más profundo de su orgullo, tenía ganas de volverlos a ver, abrazarlos, decirles tantas cosas, pero no se lo podía permitir.

Edward bajó del carro, corrió hacia la puerta junto a su perro, sacó las llaves de su pantalón y abrió aquella puerta que pensó no volvería abrir. Se escuchó un chirrido; la casa tenía mucho tiempo sin mantenimiento, todo estaba lleno de polvo y seguía tal y como la dejó la última vez que estuvo ahí.

Habían pasado ya 6 años desde la última vez que pisó aquel lugar. Miles de recuerdos lo embriagaron en milésimas de segundo, tanto felices como los últimos momentos que fueron como el maldito infierno, de los cuales sólo recordaba gritos y maldiciones. No se podía quejar de la vida que había llevado hasta ese momento, pero los más recientes acontecimientos de los últimos meses lo estaban destruyendo lenta y dolorosamente, tanto así que tomó su última alternativa, en la cual lo favorecía tanto a nivel profesional, pero al mismo tiempo lo hacia enfrentar aquel pasado que permanecía enterrado y hasta aquel instante quería seguir evitando.

Bajó las maletas del carro. No traía consigo muchas pertenencias, pero tampoco esperaba que su estadía fuera larga. Caminó hacia el baño, abrió la llave del lavabo y para su suerte tenía agua; se lavó la cara, miró hacia el espejo que tenía frente a él todo lleno de polvo, con su mano lo limpió un poco y la imagen que apareció ante él no era la misma. Tenía la barba crecida, sus facciones eran más maduras, sus ojos denotaban coraje, tristeza, añoranza, pero también podía observar que ya no era aquel adolescente caprichoso; ahora era alguien con un futuro y eso era lo que lo había regresado aquí.

_New York_

_Edward Cullen, con 23 años, tenía poco tiempo de haberse graduado de la carrera de arquitectura y para ser tan joven, poseía experiencia y un poco de fama, trabajando con grandes compañías y como algunos de sus trabajos se lo demandaban, viajaba mucho. Tenía una situación económica estable, pero su situación actual le demandaba trabajar más._

_Aquella tarde tan soleada Edward se encontraba firmando un gran contrato, que significaba mucho en su carrera. __El proyecto a pesar de ser chico, era una gran responsabilidad llevarlo, por la empresa con que estaban trabajando__. Una oportunidad. Firmó con seguridad, no existía duda alguna._

—_Estoy segura que elegí a la persona correcta para este proyecto señor Cullen —comentó Aro Vulturi._

—_Muchas gracias, usted sabe que ésta es una gran oportunidad para mí, le prometo no desperdiciarla —contestó Edward con una gran sonrisa._

—_Y dígame señor Cullen ¿Cuándo parte hacia Port Angels?_

—_¿Cómo? No entiendo_

—_Sí, el proyecto se llevará a cabo en Port Angels, pensé que se había dado cuenta de eso._

—_Perdón, pero la verdad se me pasó ese detalle. —Ante aquel dato, palideció un poco._

—_Sé que está algo lejos de su casa, ¿está seguro de que quiere ir?_

—_Claro que sí señor, si me disculpa iré a arreglar mis cosas._

—_Por supuesto, nos vemos pronto. No me defraudes muchacho._

_Esa noche meditó por mucho tiempo aquella decisión con su almohada, pero ya no había marcha atrás; no podía darse el lujo de rentar un apartamento y por más que se quisiera negar, su única opción era regresar a aquella casa que era sólo de él. Le costó toda una noche sin dormir llegar a aquel resultado. Además tenía que viajar cada dos semanas a checar otro proyecto. Era un riesgo quedarse en Forks pero lo tomaría, además trabajaría toda la mañana; si era un lugar pequeño, saldría muy temprano y regresaría tarde, en su plan no tenía por qué toparse con ellos. O al menos eso quería creer._

_Solamente regresó a San Francisco, que era el lugar donde se encontraba establecido, y aunque actualmente pagaba una casa y un departamento el cual era donde se quedaba, hablo con aquella mujer de cabellera rubia, para instantes después regresó acompañado de su perro a lo que seria su nuevo reto._

Aquella noche se quedó en el sillón, con su perro y los recuerdos como su única compañía; no pudo conciliar el sueño, observaba a su perro dormir como roca y tan tranquilo que le causaba envidia, cada vez que cerraba los ojos lo invadían recuerdos tanto del pasado como del presente.

Fue poco el tiempo que logró dormir. Cuando escuchó la alarma de su celular sonar se despertó apresuradamente, se dio una ducha rápida y partió hacia su nuevo trabajo, que se encontraba en Port Angels.

Mientras Edward iniciaba un largo día de trabajo, Alice Cullen su hermana más chica iba despertando. Ella se encontraba trabajando en una tienda de modas, aunque estaba de vacaciones, Jasper Hale, su novio era un psicólogo que estaba subiendo al éxito. Emmett Cullen y su prometida Rosalie Hale eran grandes abogados.

Bella Pov

Cerré con furia aquella caja que sólo contenía recuerdos dolorosos; lo sé, es tonto que después de tantos años siga sufriendo por él, que lo quiera, pero fue el amor de mi vida, aunque para la gran mayoría fuimos sólo dos adolescentes y yo el nuevo juguete con el cual se divirtió. Le entregué mi corazón y me lo devolvió roto, desecho y sin esperanza de volver a latir.

Me encantaría volver a saber de él, cómo está, que ha pasado con su vida, y sé que ciertas personas también quisieran saber de Edward por más que digan que no les importa y que sólo es un mal recuerdo. Observé una vez más aquella caja y por último aquella carta que una vez me mandó el gran Edward Cullen, mujeriego y rebelde sin remedio alguno. Al escuchar mi teléfono celular sonar, aquella época se esfumó…

—Hola

—Hola Bella, buenos días ¿Cómo amaneciste?

—Muy bien Alice ¿y tú?

—Excelente. Saliendo de trabajar paso por tí para ir a comer, ok.

—Sí, está bien, te veo al rato, adiós.

—¡Adiós! —fue lo último que dijo antes de colgarme.

Alice nunca cambiaría, es mi mejor amiga desde el instituto y la persona más interactiva que conozco. Además de ser hermana de Edward, Emmett es el hermano mayor de Alice y por consiguiente también es hermano de él aunque desde que nosotros rompimos su relación de hermandad se dañó mucho y cuando desapareció fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Jasper y Rosalie también eran grandes amigos y pareja de Aliy Emm; ellos no conocieron mucho a Edward pero sólo con escuchar aquellas historias de nuestro pasado, bastaba para que formara parte de su lista negra.

Terminé de arreglarme para irme; trabajaba en una guardería y me encantaba estar con los niños.

Edward Pov

Dos semanas habían pasado más rápido de lo que yo mismo imaginé y mi vida se convirtió en la misma rutina, repitiéndose una y otra vez sin descanso alguno: levantarme, bañarme, darle de comer al perro, desayunar algo, irme al trabajo, comer cualquier cosa si es que alcanzaba, regresar a casa, hacerme algo de cenar y dormir. Y si alcanzaba jugar un rato con el perro.

A diario recuerdos de mi vida en este lugar me abrigaban. Ya no me parecía en nada a ese adolescente; había madurado. Pero lo que cada noche me atormentaba era aquella pesadilla, que pensé permanecía enterrada, la última vez que ví a Esme.

Mi cumpleaños estaba próximo y creo que la única persona con quien lo celebraría sería con mi amada mascota, que irónico. Me tomaría este fin de semana libre para hacer un poco más habitable el lugar donde vivo.

Bella Pov

_Una semana y media después._

Me encontraba afuera de la casa de los Cullen, puesto que me habían invitado a cenar, justamente hoy que era el día del cumpleaños de Edward. Toqué el timbre e inmediatamente me abrió Emmett.

—¡Hola Bella!

—Hola Emm, ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, bien, el ambiente está un poco tenso nomás…

Cuando escuché unos gritos provenir de la sala, Emmett y yo nos miramos y entramos a ver qué pasaba.

—¡¿Por qué en esta fecha mamá? —gritaba Alice.

—No le hallo lo malo, Alice —contestó Esme con tono calmado.

—Muy bien sabes qué día es hoy.

—Sigo sin ver el error, si mal no recuerdo dijiste que a tí no te afectaba, así que hoy es un día como cualquier otro.

—¡MAMÁ!

—Y este día he decidido hacer una cena.

—Cada año es lo mismo mamá, sigues haciendo una cena en su cumpleaños aún sabiendo que ese animal que tienes por hijo no va a regresar —intercedió esta vez Emmett.

—Es mi gusto y les pido un poco de comprensión. —fue lo último que dijo Esme antes de irse a la cocina.

—Y esto es todos los años —comentó Rosalie —No entiendo cual es su afán de hacerse tanto daño.

—Nosotros menos y nos duele verla así —contestó Emmett mientras la abrazaba por detrás.

—Hijos, entiéndanla un poco, la última conversación que tuvo con Edward fue complicada —dijo Carlisle.

—Siempre repiten esa maldita conversación, pero nunca nos han dicho de qué demonios hablaron — contestó una enfurecida Alice.

—Ese tema es algo que a mí no me corresponde — le contestó su padre.

—Amor, cálmate — le dijo Jasper.

—Alice, eso ya es pasado, estoy segura de que él no regresará. Sería tonto si lo hiciera y más si es consciente de que no tiene el apoyo de ninguno de nosotros — le dije tratando de calmarla.

Fueron unos breves momentos de silencio, cuando se escuchó que abrieron la puerta y entró Jacob con cara de confusión.

—Chicos, me van a decir loco o demente, pero me pareció ver a Edward en el supermercado comprando comida para perros —todos quedamos anonadados ante esa revelación.

—Sí que estás loco, es absurdo, Edward odia a los animales —contesté y era cierto. Hay un millón de cosas que aprendí que no le gustaban y entre ellas estaban las mascotas.


	2. Pasado vs Presente

**Los personajes no me pertence.**

* * *

**Alice pov**

_No podía creer que Edward halla engañado a Bella de esa manera, estaba enojada si, pues ella es mi mejor amiga, llevaba ya dos semanas sin hablarle y por más que quisiera quitarle la palabra no podía, era mi hermano y lo quería, había estado queriendo hablar conmigo todo este tiempo pero yo simplemente lo había ignorado. Pero hoy estaba decidida a escucharlo, que platicáramos como siempre solíamos hacerlo, ya que en estos últimos meses nos estábamos alejando de una manera que no me gustaba. _

_Cuando estaba apunto de llegar a la puerta de su siguiente clase, fue que lo escuche hablando con alguien más, me acerque lentamente a la puerta y empecé a escucharlos…_

—_Cullen yo que tú me andaría con cuidado... —dijo aquella voz extraña —no querrás que tus lindos hermanitos se enteren de la verdad_

—_Por mi as lo que quieras, no creas que me importa mucho — comento Edward con voz dura._

—_¡Jajaja! Intentas burlarte de mi acaso, por favor Cullen tu sabes muy bien que eso con migo no funciona, mejor has lo que te digo y tu querida hermana Alice no se enterara de nada ni le pasara nada_

—_Ya te dije que por mi has lo que quieras, no existe ninguna persona importante para mi, por la cual deba de dar algo a cambio_

—_No entiendo porque te haces tanto del rogar… —antes de que terminara su frase pude ver como aquella persona volteaba hacia la puerta y pudo notar mi presencia, pensé que me iba a delatar pero más bien sonrió — entonces ¿Dices que no existe nadie importante para ti, ni que quieras?_

—_Ya te dije que no, ¿Por qué regresamos a esa pregunta tan absurda?_

—_¿Ni siquiera a tu hermana Alice? — ante esa pregunta me puse mas atenta y pude notar como él me seguía observando acompaño de esa sonrisa tan desagradable_

—_¡Mierda! Como das lata con el mismo tema, ya te dije que no me interesa nadie, ni quiero a nadie_

—_¿Estas seguro? ¿Entonces que son tus hermanos, familia para ti? ¿Qué es Alice para tí?_

—_¡Sí! Mi familia no es mas que un estorbo en mi vida, que me a servido para y apoyado en varios casos no lo negare pero ya me arte de las mentiras y de vivir en una falsa realidad que no es la mía, y Alice no es mas que una muchacha enfadosa en mi camino que siempre se esta entrometiendo en lo que no le importa, además de complicar mi existencia… ¿algo más que quieras preguntar? _

—_Creo que me dijiste más de lo que esperaba, compañero… —ante aquellas simples palabras senti como una lagrima rodaba por mi mejilla y después de esa no pude contener las demás. Fue lo último que escuche antes de salir corriendo._

—¡Alice! ¡Alice! ¡Alice! — Esa voz solo podía provenir de una sola persona —¡Despierta!

Abrí los ojos lenta y perezosamente, lo primero que visualice fue a mi amado Jasper, que me observaba con ojos llenos de preocupación.

—¿Estas bien? —me pregunto

—si, ¿por que?

—Te estabas moviendo de una manera muy inquietante en la cama

—Si, solo tuve una pesadilla, que creía que estaba enterrado muy en lo dentro de mi —no aguante un solo segundo más y lo abrase como si se me fuera la vida en aquel pequeño acto y llore, llore como hace mucho lo hacia, sentía como aquellas palabras me seguían taladrando en mi corazón lenta y despiadadamente sin remordimiento alguno.

Sentí como Jasper me envolvía con sus fuertes brazos, dejándome llorar en su pecho, con aquella pena que yo decía y quería creer que era pasajera. No se cuanto tiempo pasamos a si, pero aquella atmosfera se rompió cuando el sonido de mi celular se hizo notar. Estire mi mano para tomarlo.

—¿Bueno? —Conteste

—Alice, soy Bella ¿Cómo estas?

—Bien, bien y ¿tu?

—Tan bien bien, Alice en media hora paso por ti, ¿te parece?

—Claro, aquí te espero. Adiós.

—Hasta dentro de un rato Alice.

Fue lo último que contesto antes de colgar, me pare apresuradamente de la cama, para arreglarme me quedaba poco tiempo.

—Amor ¿estas bien?

—Sí, Jasper no te preocupes, ahora voy ah arreglarme que Bella no tarde en venir por mi — fue lo ultimo que dije antes de cerrar la puerta del baño.

No entendía por que regresaban justamente ahora estos recuerdos, ¡maldito Jacob! El tenia la culpa de que todo esto, desde que menciono que creía haberlo visto, Edward no era capaz de volver, después de todo lo que sucedió, simplemente no…

**Bella pov**

_Soy la mujer más feliz del mundo, puedo imaginarme toda una vida junto a Edward, nuestra boda, tener hijos, simplemente me podría ver con el hasta que seamos unos ansíanos, juntos y amándonos todavía hasta nuestro ultimo aliento, acaso esto no podría ser mas perfecto._

_Edward y yo teníamos un año y medio saliendo, habíamos tenido nuestros problemitas, normalmente relacionados con su antigua actitud de rebelde sin causa y mujeriego no era una parte que me agradara mucho de su pasada, había cambiado y por mí eso valía más que nada en este mundo, además siempre los solucionábamos nuestros problemas y cada momento era especial con él, no había cosa mas inigualable._

_Con él fue mi primer beso, mi primera vez, mi primer TODO, simplemente no hallo las palabras correctas para describir tanto amor que tengo para Mi Edward. Hoy le quería dar una sorpresa a sí que me adelante hacia la casa de los Cullen, Alice me dio las llaves y me dijo que no iba a ver nadie en su casa, a si que podía preparar toda la sorpresa con toda libertad._

_Cuando llegue a la casa se me hizo extraño ver la puerta abierta, pero no le tome mucha importancia, ya que ellos seguido la dejaban a si inconscientemente, me dirigí rápidamente hacia la habitación de Edward, pero fui sorprendida con un rastro de ropas esparcidas por todo el pasillo, seguí aquel camino ya tan conocido y sorpresa que me di cuando vi que el destino final era el cuarto de Edward. Del cual provenían gemidos y gritos de placer, con una gran opresión en el pecho abrí un poco la puerta para seccionar con mis propios ojos lo que estaba escuchando, y si hay se encontraba Edward con otra mujer, teniendo sexo, aquella imagen me paralizo, pero lo que más me dolió fue que él se diera cuenta de que los estaba observando y no hiciera nada, sino proseguir con lo suyo._

_Lo que sucedió los siguientes días me sorprendió tanto como me alivio, no me había buscado, ni si quiera intentado hablar conmigo, nada absolutamente NADA, no lo quería ver cierto, pero esperaba cierta insistencia de parte de él, que ilusa soy. Alice se mantuvo todo este tiempo conmigo._

_Era un viernes, por fin tendría tiempo para pensar y estar sola. Iba hacia el estacionamiento cuando reconocí la voz de Edward y Emmett, y parecía que tenían una discusión, no soy de las personas que acostumbra escuchar conversaciones ajenas, pero algo me insitaba a quedarme en esta ocacion._

—_¡Maldita sea Edward! ¿Qué no piensas siquiera hablar con Bella?_

—_Ya te dije que no Emmettt, para que desperdicio mi valioso tiempo, intentando hablar con ella, si se que no me va a perdonar_

—_Minimo intenta explicarle lo que paso —le seguía insistiendo Emm_

—_¡No!, además que le tengo que explicar si ella sabe perfectamente lo que paso, además no pienso negar absolutamente nada, si todo lo que hice fue en mis cinco sentidos_

—_¿Cómo puedes decir eso?_

—_Como lo dije y creo que si entendiste eso ¿o acaso sufres algún problema mental?_

—_Pensé que habías cambiado Edward ¿Qué te paso?_

—_No me pasa nada, soy quien soy y punto si te agrada que bueno y si no me vale… ¿ya me puedo largar?_

—_¿Cómo puede ser que alguien como tú sea mi hermano?_

—_Si te doy vergüenza, simplemente dímelo y diré que no eres mi hermano crema que por mi mejor_

—_Ese no es el caso..._

—_Entonces explícame ¡¿Cual es el puto problema?_

—_¡TU! Eres el problema Edward tú y solamente tú, con esa maldita actitud de mierda que te cargas _

—_Si ya fue todo lo que tenias que decir ¿me puedo largar de una buena vez?_

—_¡Haz lo que quieras! — fue lo ultimo que dijo Emmett, antes de que Edward saliera hecho una furia._

_Yo simplemente me quede estática en el mismo lugar, de donde lo escuche todo, cuando Edward salió me vio, pero no dijo nada o bueno eso pensé hasta que se regreso y me miro con esos ojos que ya no poseían aquel brillo que tanto amaba._

—_¿Quién te viera Bella? No te conocía esas mañas…_

—_Yo, esque…._

—_No, me interesan tus excusas, espero que hallas escuchado lo suficiente como para saber que todo término ¿no? — yo simplemente asentí, no podía pronunciar nada más, fue todo lo que dijo y simplemente como vino se fue, de la nada._

_Fue lo último que aguante antes de soltarme a llorar, termine sentada en el piso de los pasillos del instituto, llorando como si aquellas lágrimas se me fuera la vida entera, toda una vida de ensueño. Pude notar cuando Emmett salía de aquel salón, puesto que se puso de cuclillas y me abraso._

Me limpie rápidamente aquella lagrima traicionera, aquellos recuerdos permanecían tan nítidos en mi memoria, que no parecía que ya habían pasado años desde aquel acontecimiento. Y sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que soy una persona totalmente distinta, ya una mujer y no aquella adolecente, no entiendo por que esa sensación me sigue persiguiendo.

Aquel comentario que hiso Jacob, que pasaría si de verdad si hubiera regresado, si lo volviera a ver, lo trataría como un antiguo compañero de clases, como la persona que más me ha lastimado, un desconocido. Mire el reloj de mi celular y me di cuenta que ya era hora de ir por Alice, tome mi abrigo y bolsa y me dirigí a su casa, llegue rápidamente ya que vivíamos cercas. Toque el claxon del carro y como siempre ella salió disparada hacia el carro.

Por ultimo pasamos por Rosalie y nos dirigimos hacia la cafetería que acostumbrábamos ir, en el camino no hablamos más que de temas triviales, sin mucha relevancia, llegamos al café y pedimos lo mismo de siempre.

—¿Alice te encuentras bien?— le pregunto Rosalie, al ver a nuestra amiga un poco ausente, muy raro en ella.

—Si, es solo que no se…

—¿Cómo que no sabes? — le pregunte

—No me digas que ¿tu también? —dijo esta vez Ros

—¿Yo también que?

—Es solo que desde aquel comentario de Jacob, Emmett a estado un poco distraído y por lo que veo tu también Alice y Bella no se les queda tan atrás — ante aquel comentario ni Alice ni yo respondimos nada —ven por eso nunca me agrado él, si el poco tiempo que lo conosi no me simpatizo mucho, a un después de irse, armo una revolución con ustedes dejando heridos sin pensar en nada mas que en él…

—Rosalie… — intento pararla Alice

—No me digas que no Alice, mira como estas, además lo que él hiso no fue más que una acto egoísta e idiota.

—Es solo que, tengo un mal presentimiento, es solo eso Rosalie — le contesto Alice

—¿Podemos cambiar de tema? —pregunte finalmente yo, ella simplemente asintieron.

**Edward Pov**

Sábado, solo tuve que ir a la obra medio día, llegue rápidamente a mi casa, se le podría llamar a si, hice un poco de limpieza y trate de reparar varias cosas de la casa, aunque algunas sin mucho éxito ocuparía a un profesional. Prepare algo de comida, al principio cuando me fui de este lugar no era mi fuerte, pero ahora puedo asegurar que soy de los pocos hombres que no son chefs y cocinan muy bien. Observe un rato la televisión, pero no dure mucho, tenia que entretener mi mente en algo, no quería, me negaba completamente a que recuerdos invadieran mi mente, ya tenía con los que me acorralaban casi todas las noches.

Para mi suerte en ese momento sonó mi teléfono celular y lo conteste. Eso me serviría un rato para distraerme.

—¿Bueno? Edward Cullen

—Hey Edward. — reconocí al instante la voz de mi mejor amigo y abogado.

—¿Cómo estas? Ben ¿Qué tal las vacaciones?

—Bien gracias y ¿tu como vas?

—Sigo vivo y aquí, así que creo que llevo ya gran ventaja ¿no crees?

—Hay Edward. Si no puedes ¿Por qué no mejor te regresas?

—Por que puedo con esto Ben, además yo me hice aquella fama y repudio ante ellos, y mis asuntos son de negocios nada más

—En ese caso, me alegra que vallamos a vivir una vez más en el mismo pueblo, aunque las circunstancias no son las mejores…!

—Jajajaja. Claro a mí también me alegra amigo, y ¿Cuándo regresan?

—La siguiente semana, después de estas gratificantes vacaciones hay que regresar a la realidad jajaja

—Que envidia me das, espero en unos meses estar a si

—Ya veras que si, Edward. Ganaremos ese juicio y tendremos todas las de ganar, esa bruja no se saldrá con la suya

—Espero que a si sea, que mi cuenta se esta vaciando, más rápido de lo que esperaba.

—Por como esta yendo todo, esta avanzando más rápido de lo que esperábamos…

—Espera, espera, ¿no se supone que estas de vacaciones?

—Si, pero me e dado mis escapaditas además a Ángela no le molesta mucho…

—Jajaja. Y el adicto al trabajo soy yo, sabes mejor ve a disfrutar tus últimos días de vacaciones

—Jajaja. Ok, entonces Edward te veo pronto, cuídate bye.

—Igual cuídate, bye.

Ben junto con su esposa Ángela, se habían convertido en dos grandes amigos y parte de mi vida, los conozco desde hace años, son de las únicas personas que conocen todo acerca de mis errores que son demasiados y las cosas que me han ocurrido con el pasar de aquellos actos. Cada circunstancia distinta. Ben era abogado y trabajaba con Emmett y su esposa Rosalie, por lo tanto el también conoce a toda mi familia y se lleva muy bien con todos, simplemente que conmigo como trato sin estar escrito, no tocábamos ese tema. Actualmente Ben, estaba tratando de solucionar un problema legal, creo que este fue el que me llevo a cometer dos de los errores más factibles de mi vida.

Escuche una vez mas sonar mi celular, se me hizo raro, no era una persona muy sociable a si que casi nunca nadie me llamaba.

—¿Bueno?

—Hola amor. ¿Cómo estas?

—¿Qué paso Jane? —conteste con tono molesto

—¿Qué esa agresividad ante tu linda esposa?

—Jane, tú y yo no tenemos nada que hablar, al menos que sea ante un juez

—Vez amorcito, como siempre llevas todo a los extremos —dijo todo con tal calma que me llenaba de rabia

—Te lo repito una vez más ¿Qué quieres?

—Hay que impaciente eres, ocupamos más dinero

—Esta bien, te lo depositare el lunes ¿algo más? — sabia que lo más conveniente era llevar la fiesta en paz, aunque me tragaba todo mi coraje, le depositaria el maldito dinero si eso la mantenía tranquila

—Me entere que regresaste a casa, por ese nuevo trabajo tu yo y dime ¿ya viste a tu amada familia?

—No tengo porque responderte esa pregunta pero lo are, no, no la e visto, además como tu dijiste vine aquí por asuntos de trabajo, nada más.

—Hay corazón, el rencor es malo, y las mentiras lastiman mucho al corazón deberías hablar con tus padres sobre esto… ¡ups! Se me olvido que no tienes padres y los que creías tener, no lo son, lo siento tanto querido ¿tal vez quieras hablar con tu hermano mayor o hermanita? ¡ups! Se me olvido que tampoco tienes hermanos y que a lo mejor uno de ellos era consiente de todo esto ¡ups! De nuevo…

—¿Ya terminaste de lanzar tu veneno Jane?

—Creo que si corazón, una cosa más. Él se quedara conmigo

Y antes de que siquiera pudiera responderle algo la muy víbora me colgó, maldita sea ella era el mismo diablo personificado, ante mi rabia contenida le di un puñetazo a la pared, el cual me dolió. Aquellas palabras habían traído muchos recuerdos de un momento a otro, no quería, no quería recordar ninguno de ellos, no quería ser una vez más abrumados por ellos. Agarre rápidamente las llaves del coche y me dirigí a un bar, tomar nunca era la mejor solución pero ante mi coraje, prefería eso a cometer una estupidez más. Llegue en un tiempo record, aquel bar que visitaba tanto cuando era mas chico. Pase mucho rato, la verdad no se cuanto, solo se que fue mucho, absorto entre una copa y yo, bebí como hace mucho no lo hacia, solo deje que el alcohol que recorría mi cuerpo me tranquilizaba de una manera o otra. Subí una vez más a mi coche, pero esta vez como destino mi casa, no estaba seguro si estaba en las mejores condiciones para conducir, pero a un a si me arriesgue.

El camino parecía tranquilo, pero sentía mi cuerpo cansado y mis parpados se querían cerrar, no sabia cuanto tiempo más aguantaría.

**Carlisle Pov**

Se encontraba toda mi familia, incluyendo a Jacob y Bella, que ya formaban parte de esta, conversábamos de distintos temas. Observe hacia mi derecha donde se encontraba sentada mi amada esposa, sabia que al igual que a la mayoría de los integrantes de esta familia estaban pensando, sobre aquel simple comentario que hizo Jacob hace unos días y yo no era la excepción de esos pensamientos, pero que pasaría si de verdad regresara.

—¿Carlisle? — me hablo Esme con el teléfono en la mano

—¿Qué pasa?

—Te hablan del hospital — se me hizo raro, puesto que hoy no trabajaba, le agarre el teléfono y conteste.

—Habla Carlisle Culle ¿Qué pasa?

—Señor Cullen, de casualidad ¿tiene un hijo llamado Edward Cullen? —aquella pregunto se me hizo extraña

—Si, ¿Por qué? ¿Pasa algo?

—Si, señor esta hospitalizado, tuvo un accidente automovilístico, queríamos informarles. Para que venga.

—Si, muchas gracias señorita. — y colgué. Aquella noticia me había dejado estático.

—¿Pasa algo papá? — me pregunto Alice y fue cuando note que todas las miradas estaban puestas en mi

—Sí, hablaron del hospital, preguntando que si Edward Cullen era mi hijo, puesto que había tenido un accidente…


	3. Hospital

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECES

Edward Pov

Una luz me molesta y hace que regrese a mi realidad. Todo mi cuerpo me duele, abro lentamente mis ojos, y para mi sorpresa me encuentro con una imagen distinta a la que esperaba….

-Buenos días, parece que ya despertó – enfoco mi vista hacia aquella voz y ante mi tenia a una enfermera.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Qué hago aquí? – es lo primero que pasa por mi cabeza

-Sr. Cullen, anoche tuvo un accidente y fue trasladado al hospital – me contesta con voz amable

Silencio… es todo lo que recuerdo, no saber nada mas del mundo, tranquilidad por segundos y aquellos sueños donde te transportas al pasado y todo parece un cuento de hadas, cuando me doy cuento que lo que tanto me causo dolor y tristeza ahora parece el recuerdo más feliz que conservo.

Quise mover mi brazo para tomar un poco de agua y gran sorpresa que me lleve al darme cuenta que mi brazo izquierdo estaba enyesado.

-¿Cómo me encuentro? – es lo único que atino a preguntarle a la enfermera

-Como ya se dio cuenta Sr. Cullen tiene el brazo izquierdo vendado, una costilla rota y lo demás son moretones y rasguños.

-Mmm gracias…

-Ah! Por cierto su padre esta afuera, ¿Quiere que le llame?

-¡¿Mi padre? ¿Qué hace el aquí?

-Como llego inconsciente, no sabíamos a quien avisar de su estado y el doctor que lo atendió parecía conocerlo y nos dio indicaciones de que le habláramos al Dr. Cullen. ¿Hay algún problema?

-No, ninguno. Gracias. – fue lo ultimo que dije, actuó continuo la enferma salió de la habitación.

Esto era demasiada información para digerir solo en unos minutos, me sorprende el hecho de que Carlisle hubiera venido y no simplemente ignorar el asunto.

Escuche que alguien toco la puerta.

-Pase…

Y en pocos segundos tenia ante mi la imagen de Carlisle mi padre, bueno si es que todavía quiere serlo. Se para alado de mi y espere a que él hablara.

-Hola, ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien gracias…

Fue lo único que dijimos por varios minutos, para ser este el reencuentro de un padre con su hijo era bastante patéticos nuestro caso. En una situación normal estaría preocupado.

-Edward no se como decir esto… - por fin rompió el silencio

-¿Decir que?

-El que no entiendo el hecho de que regreses después de tantos años de no saber de ti, y nos enteremos por medio de que tuviste un accidente y para no romper tus tradiciones venias tomado, parece que ser que los años no te han hecho madurar ni tomar la vida enserio… apareces solo para causar problemas y preocupaciones… - al terminar su largo discurso, solo me quede callado.

No supe como responder a aquella afirmación que me estaba haciendo, como era capas aquella persona que llame padre varios años, juzgarme sin saber absolutamente nada de mi, de lo que me había pasado, el no me conocía actualmente el se quedo con mi imagen de adolecente inmaduro y rebelde que la vida no me valí nada y lo peor de todo es que saco sus conclusiones en poco tiempo sin darme ni una sola oportunidad.

-¿No piensas decirme nada? – me pregunto

-No, tu ya sacaste tus conclusiones y lo que diga no tendrá valor para ti a si que me reservo mis comentarios – no tenia animo de ponerme alegar con Carlisle, aunque me preguntaba si mi madre se entero. - ¿Alguien mas se entero?

-Si, todos – fue lo ultimo que dijimos.

Mi mente vago ante los recuerdos de aquella noche y ninguno de ellos era agradable, la discusión con Jane ya no sabia que hacer con eso, mi mejor amigo y abogado personal trabajaba lo más que podía en ese caso pero no le podía ver fin, estoy desesperado, miles de opciones pero la mayoría con camino cerrado. Cerré mis ojos para tratar de calmarme un poco.

Carlisle Pov

Tenia poco que se había quedado dormido otra vez, se notaba su cara de cansancio, mi hijo había crecido sus facciones eran ya las de un hombre y no las de un adolecente. Pero la manera en que supe de él, que estaba de regreso, fue por un maldito accidente y para variar estaba alcoholizado, para ser que a Edward nunca le ah gustado romper tradiciones. A lo mejor lo juzgue muy rápido pero una acción habla mas que mil palabras, y mi amada Esme al saber de él solo se emociono y preocupo más. Pero el saber que nuestro hijo esta tan cerca, hace que viejos y nuevos sentimientos afloren. No se como le hice pero convencí a Esme de que no viniera al hospital.

Aunque la reacción de los chicos era de esperarse total desagrado, como si el equilibrio que tanto les consto establecer se viera en riesgo.

Salí de la habitación para poder comunicarme a casa.

¿Bueno? ¿Carlisle?

Hola, so soy yo Esme

¿Cómo esta? ¿Esta bien? ¿Puedo ir a verlo? – no me dejo terminar de hablar cuando me lanzo todas sus preguntas.

Amor, creo que lo mejor seria que viéramos como esta la situación, no quiero que te vallas a hacer falsas esperanzas

No! Carlisle ya eh esperado mucho con siquiera poder verlo y no perderé esta oportunidad, a si que voy para el hospital – fue lo ultimo que me dijo antes de colgarme el teléfono.

Fui a prepararme un café y regrese a la habitación de Edward y el Dr. Santos le estaba haciendo un chequeo.

-¿Doctor cuando cree que me pueda ir?

- Yo veo todo muy bien, lo mas probable es que mañana te pueda dar de alta…

- Buenas tardes… - salude

- Hola Carlisle, le decía a Edward que mañana le podre dar de alta, pero necesitaras muchos cuidados por lo menos los primeros días muchacho ¿Te estas quedando con tus padres?

-No, vivo solo

- Oh… - fue lo único que contesto y Dr. Santos volteo a vernos – Bueno Edward tengo que recomendarte que lo mejor sea que te vallas un día con tus padres, puesto que no creo que puedas andar tu solo

-No, creo que eso sea posi….

-No creo que halla problema – cambie y termine yo la frase de Edward, tampoco pensaba dejarlo solo a la deriva y mas en ese estado.

-Bueno, estado este asunto resuelto los veré mañana.

-No tenias porque decir eso, si no quieres que me quede en su casa esta bien – me dijo Edward

-Claro, que no es problema, además como vas a ayudarte con una costilla y un brazo roto, además que si tu madre se entera de que perdió la oportunidad de no verte aunque sea solo unos días me mata

-Gracias…

-De nada, solo quiero aclara que todo esto lo hago mas que nada por tu madre

-Lo se. – contesto apenas en un susurro

-Por cierto, ¿Dónde estas viviendo?

-En la vieja casa de la abuela, la que me dejo – tardo en contestar, pero lo hizo, aquello me sorprendió

-Edward en unos minutos mas llegara tu mamá, te pido por favor que la trates bien ¿ok?

-Si

Edward Pov

La cabeza me palpitaba, eran demasiadas cosas para un solo día, mañana regresaría a la casa donde viví mis primeros años, me encontraba nervioso, emocionado.

Quiero ver a mi madre que me abrase como cuando era niño y esta asustado, que me consuele, que me aquellos besos que solo las madres saben dar que tienen algo que te hace sentir bien, como si te acobijaran con una manta especial y que solo ellas tienen, aquellos brazos tan suaves, aquella voz con la que te arrullaban…

Y la magia se rompió, al verla atravesar esa puerta una daga ante mis recuerdos, ante mis miedos, fue como si todo el castillo de felicidad que me estuve creando hace pocos segundos se viniera a bajo, maldito orgullo que me mata, que solo sirve para que no olvide aquello que tanto me lastimo, que los años pasan y yo sigo con esa herida, y aunque con el pasar de los años la creo ya cicatrizada en momentos como este me doy cuenta que sigue hay que duele, que es mas profunda y negra que antes.

Y esta ¿mi madre?, los años nunca pasan en vano, sigue igual de guapa, pero una cana ya se le empieza a destacar, una pequeña arruga creciendo. Me ve sus ojos se le llenan de lagrimas, se acerca a mi, me acaricia, no se que decir, no se que hacer, ante aquel simple tacto mas recuerdos me invaden y nada gratos, el perdón nunca fue una de mis virtudes junto con la del olvido. Me pongo tieso y ella se da cuenta, a si que aleja su mano rápidamente de mi.

-Hola Edward – me dice con la voz entrecortada

-Hola Esme – no puedo decirle mamá, tengo esa palabra atorada en la garganta, pero no quiere salir

-Me comento Carlisle que te quedaras unos tiempo con nosotros – quiero abrazarla, pero no puedo

-Si, solo unos días, hasta que pueda valerme por mi mismo, espero no causar molestia

-Claro que no, yo encantada de tenerte conmigo – contesta rápidamente, me duele verla a si, me duele mas ser yo el causante.

-Gracias, en ese caso

-Me comenta Carlisle que mañana te dan de alta

-Si, mañana en la mañana, disculpa Esme, te molestaría dejar solo, es que me duele un poco la cabeza y quisiera dormir – salieron tan naturales esas palabras de mi boca que me sorprendí a mi mismo.

-Esta bien, hasta mañana – simplemente contesto y se salió de la habitación.

El dolor de cabeza aumento una vez más, cerré mis ojos y trate de dormir, no quería saber ya nada mas de este mundo.

_Flash Back_

_-¡¿Entonces YO que soy un SUPLENTE? De esto que llamamos familia…_

_-Edward eso no es cierto, las cosas no son a si, déjanos explicarte_

_-Que me van a explicar que vivo en una MENTIRA, que nada de esto es verdad, que mi estadía en esta casa es por CARIDAD_

_-Calmate por favor_

_-¡¿Qué me calme? Mierda quien soy díganmelo ustedes, porque ahora me entero de que lo que siempre pensé no era, todo no fue mas que una FARSA – fue lo ultimo que dije antes de salir corriendo, y hacer lo típico de esas noches beber y tener sexo._

_-¡Edward espera!_

Carlisle Pov

Me regrese junto con Esme y cuando llegamos a casa vi a nuestros hijos, sentados en la sala y cada quien metido en sus pensamientos. Esme no dijo nada en todo el camino sobre el comportamiento de Edward, pero se que ella se esforzara por ganárselo una vez mas.

-¿Cómo les fue? – pregunto Emmett

-No tiene tan mal aspecto – le contesto Esme

- Pero tiene una costilla y un brazo roto. Chicos que bueno que están todos aquí, por que quería comentarles algo – les dije

-Si, dinos papá – me dijo Alice y vi como se paraba de su lugar Rosalie.

-No te vallas Ross.

Justo en ese momento entraron por la puerta Bella y Jacob, aunque al vernos a todos callados y sentados, los vi vacilar un poco.

-Esta bien chicos, pacen

-Podemos regresar en otro momento – me dijo Bella

-No hay problema chicos, pasen por favor – les contesto Esme

-Como sabrán Edward tubo un accidente y no salió tan bien librado, el doctor le dijo que no podía atenderse el solo por lo menos en unos días, a si que se quedara aquí en la casa - les conté

Era consiente de las diferentes reacciones que podría haber, la de Rossalie y Jacob de desagrado y las otras tres de parálisis.

-No estoy de acuerdo con su decisión, se me hace injusto que el se valla de la nada y como regreso y esta enfermo el niño tengan que darle alojo. – dijo Alice

-Estas en lo cierto en tu argumentó Alice, pero él sigue siendo mi hijo y lo quiero y si esta es la única forma de tenerlo conmigo aunque sea unos días lo hare… - le contesto Esme

-Alguien más que quiera decir algo más.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con Alice, papá no es justo que después de todo el daño que hiso se le abran las puertas

-Emmett no se le están abriendo las puertas, se le esta ofreciendo un apoyo una ayuda como quieras llamarlo, no sabemos como este su situación…

-Esta bien papá… ¿Cuándo lo traen? – pregunto Alice

-Mañana lo dan de alta…

El resto de la tarde, noche transcurrió con tranquilidad, cada quien sumido a sus pensamientos sobre la persona que se hospedaría el día de mañana con nosotros.

_Flash Back_

_-¿Qué hicimos mal Carlisle? – me dice Esme mientras llora en mis brazos - ¿Tan mala madre soy?_

_-Amor, lo hicimos para protegerlo – no se que mas decirle para consolarla_

_-No Carlisle, si lo hubieras protegido, no estaría esto a si, el no nos odiaría de esta manera_

_-El no, nos odia, solo esta dolido, ya se le pasara_

_-¿Y si no se le pasa? Carlisle lo viste, nosotros tuvimos parte de culta de esto y lo sabes_

_-Claro que lo se, pero nunca pensé que se fuera a enterar de esa manera_

_-Yo tampoco, estaba segura que eso quedaría en secreto por mas tiempo_

_-Pero sabes algo Esme no cambiaria absolutamente ninguna de las decisiones que tomamos…_

_-Ni yo Amor, pero hay que darle un poco de tiempo y tratar de hablar con él_


	4. 1 día, 2 día y lo que sigue

_Los personajes no me perteneces._

Edward Pov

El camino a la casa de mis padres, fue como un recorrida en el tiempo, ese mismo camino acompañándome en momentos claves de mi vida, que fue una vía a lo que terminaría siendo lo que soy ahora.

Observe la casa desde la ventana del coche, su estructura no había cambiado en nada, aquella casa que aunque suene absurdo fue mi inspiración, para mi profesión, la base de un nuevo futura, pero sin querer olvidar definitivamente el viejo.

-Llegamos – dijo Esme, mientras Carlisle se baja del coche para ayudarme a mi.

-Gracias – fue lo único que atine a decir

Caminamos hacia la entrada, decir que no estaba nervioso era una gran mentira, Esme abrió la puerta. Pero lo que vi al traspasarla fue algo que me dejo paralizado, la verdad era que no esperaba un recibimiento, o ver a ningún integrante de la familia Cullen, pero el verlos hay sentados a todos, como si nada estuviera pasando, eso si no esperaba. No quise mirar a ninguno directamente, pero como no sabia donde me iba a quedar o hacia donde dirigirme, me quede estático, si algo tenia claro, es que esta no era mas mi casa.

-Edward, te vas a quedar en la que antes era tu habitación ¿esta bien? – ante el silencio de todos los presentes, Carlisle decidió romper el silencio

-Carlisle, si no es mucha molestia te podría pedir ¿un pequeño favor?

-Todavía, que te quedas aquí, que mas quieres – dijo Emmett que se coloco alado de Esme

-Emmett no te metas, claro Edward dime

-Me podrías permitir un teléfono, ocupo hacer una llamada

-Claro sígueme

-Gracias – fue lo ultimo que se escucho, antes de que fuera detrás de Carlisle y Esme a mi lado.

Me condujeron primero hacia lo que fue en años pasados mi antigua habitación, no había cambiado absolutamente en nada, parece que mamá hubiera querido mantenerla igual.

-Muchas gracias – les dije, segundos después los dos salieron de la habitación. A los pocos minutos regreso Esme y me tendió el teléfono.

-Edward, cualquier otra cosa que necesites, solo avísame por favor.

-Lo hare gracias. – salió una ves más de la habitación y marque a mi mejor amigo.

-¿Bueno? – se escucho del otro lado de la línea

-Ben, necesito tu ayuda….

Carlisle Pov

Todo resulto más pacifico de lo que yo imagine, ya que lo habíamos instalado en su antigua habitación, no sabia que expectativas esperar sobre esta estadía, en nuestra casa, Esme esta contenta y eso me alegraba pero mis hijos se sentían incomodos hacia esta situación.

Baje las escaleras y me los encontré serios, sentados en la sala.

-¿Qué les pasa? – les pregunte – les recuerdo que lo hecho, hecho esta

-Si, ya nos dimos cuenta papá. Pero eso no significa que estemos de acuerdo con la decisión.

-Solo, serán pocos días mientras que el puede estar por si solo. Les recuerdo también que él es mi hijo y tu hermana Emmett.

-El perdió todo esos derechos, al irse y lastimar a mamá.

-Emmett ya demos por terminado este tema – esta ves fue Esme quien le contesto. – Edward se quedara por el tiempo que necesite y quiera, y si alguien esta inconforme hay esta la puerta.

-Mamá esto no es justo, que nomas porque el niño desaparezca y aparezca cuando quiera, rompa la armonía de nuestro hogar – esta ves hablo Alice

-Alice entiendo tu punto, pero quiero que recuerdes, que también es mi hijo y lo quiero, y me encantaría que ustedes cooperaran un poco, no les estoy pidiendo que estén con él, simplemente que traten de estar pacíficamente.

-Esta bien mamá – dijo Alice con su cara de puchero, mientras Jasper la abrazaba

-¿Alguien más tiene algo que decir? – les pregunte, que obtuve silencio e incomodidad de parte de todos. –Perfecto, en ese caso voy a mi despacho.

-Dos días después -

Dos días habían pasado ya, todo transcurrido de una manera tan extraña, Edward comía diario en su habitación, Esme se encargaba de subirle sus alimentos y yo de ayudarlo con sus vendajes, ninguno de mis hijos ah subido a verlo en ningún momento. Solo espero que Edward en pocos días más pueda bajar al comedor, a ver si a si los obligamos un poco a hablar.

Nos encontramos todos cenando y platicando sobre como les había ido a todos en el día, cuando tocaron el timbre de la casa.

-¿Quién será? – pregunto Rosalie, con cara de sorpresa.

-No se, pero yo abro – se ofreció Jacob

Emmett Pov

Estos dos días han sido de locos, y de querer matar a una que otra persona, no es que quiera especificar a Edward que se estaba quedando en casa de mis padres. Pero ya ni como rebatir con mis padres, no nos quedaba de otra que la resignación. Lo que aun me tiene con duda y se que Alice también se percato de eso, fue que cuando Edward entro por esa puerta Bella hiso todo lo posible por desviar la vista hacia cualquier punto que no fuera él.

Pero bueno ahora nos encontramos cenando muy cómodamente, hasta que alguien se le ocurre tocar el timbre.

-Miren, lo que nos trajo el viento chicos – dijo Jacob mientras iba entrando. Atrás de él venían Ben y Ángela, que son como de la familia, solo que se habían tomando unas pequeñas vacaciones solo para ellos dos.

-Picarones ya llegaron – les dije, mientras iba a saludarlos. Las chicas inmediatamente se fueron a abrazar a Ángela.

-¿Pensé que no los veríamos hasta mañana? – les pregunto Ross

-Digamos que surgió un improvisto – contesto Ángela con una sonrisa

-Oye Ben, no es por nada pero acaso ¿Se van a mudar aquí? – le dijo Jacob, en tono de broma, hasta ese momento fue cuando me percate que venia con una pequeña maleta

-¿eh? ¿por qué? – le pregunto

-Por tu pequeña maleta Ben, haber que nos están escondiendo – les dije mientras me reía

-Cierto, cierto,- dijo Ben - Carlisle Edward sigue aquí ¿verdad? - muy bien ahora fue momentos de quedarnos todos en shock

-Mmm si – le contesto mi padre

-Que bueno, pensé que terminaría huyendo – dijo Ángela

-¿Crees que podríamos pasar a verlo? – volvió a preguntar Ben – Necesito hablar de unos asuntos con él, como entregarle unas cosas.

-Si, esta bien pasen, esta donde antes era su habitación

-Gracias – dijeron ambos

-¡Esperen! – grito Alice – Puedo saber ¿Por qué quieren hablar con él? Y ¿Cómo es que saben que se esta quedando aquí?

-Alice, luego te explicamos, pero ahorita nos urge ir a verlo. – le contesto Ben

-Lo siento – dijo Ángela. Antes de irse detrás de Ben.

-¿Alguien me puede explicar que paso? - pregunte

-Paso, que nuestros ¨amigos¨ prefirieron ver a ese, antes que a nosotros, por no se que razón aparente mas importante. Eso paso Emmett, ¿alguna duda? – me dijo Rossalie

No soy adivino pero se que todos estamos pensando en la misma cosa, sobre el por que ellos quieren verlo a él.

-Terminemos de cenar por favor – dijo mi madre, quien había permanecido en silencio

Se podía respirar un aire algo inquietante, con el que nadie estaba conforme.

-Ahora tengo curiosidad, sobre que quieren hablar y eso no me gusta – comento Alice y ante ese hecho los demás simplemente asentimos, con la cabeza.

-No quiero aceptarlo pero yo también – le conteste

-Sin ofender chicos, pero a mi nunca me cayo bien Edward, a si que nada relacionado con él me interesa – dijo Jacob, con lo cual observe que Bella se sentía incomoda como siempre hablando de este tema. Creo que tendré que hablar con ella después, si…

-Concuerdo contigo, aunque tu tampoco me caes muy bien

-Gracias Rosalie, ya sabes que el sentimiento es mutuo.

-Tranquilos, verán que todo tiene una explicación lógica, bueno eso espero, mejor sigamos con la cena y ya que bajen los interrogamos

-Interesante propuesta, Jasper amor, pero también podemos ir a escuchar detrás de la puerta

-No estamos ya muy grandes para eso Alice

-Bella, Bella, a todo le quieres quitar lo interesante -le dije

-Ya, ya, mucho chisme, mejor esperen a que bajen y hablen con ellos, mientras tendrían la amabilidad de terminar de cenar – ante lo dicho por mi papá, todos nos sentamos a cenar acompañado de un eterno silencio en donde todos hacían sus conclusiones, aunque yo me distraje un poco después de ver el postre era pastel de chocolate, dios como amo el chocolate, me pregunto si quedara mas….

Minutos después, mientras todos seguían metidos en sus pensamientos, yo iba por mi tercera rebanada de pastel, cuando de repente Ángela bajo…

-¿Esme me podrías regalar dos vasos con agua por favor?

-Claro, Ang, ahorita te los doy

-No te molestes en pararte, yo los agarro…

-No te preocupes mamá, yo la acompaño – dijo Alice, con esa sonrisa que ponía cada ves que tenia algo entre manos…

Edward Pov

Dos días han pasado ya, y me sigo sintiendo extraño con mi estadía en esta casa, lo único que agradezco es no tener que cenar con todos juntos, eso si seria demasiado incomodo, aunque hay varias cosas que me tienen preocupado…

-¿se puede? – escuche que preguntaron detrás de la puerta

-Si. - conteste ante el repentino toque. Escuche extrañado como habrían la puerta, era extraño que vinieran ya a esta hora, bueno amenos que fuera Esme.

Pero las personas que traspasaron esa puerta fue mucho mejor de lo que esperaba.

-Edward te ves fatal – me dijo Ben

-Gracias, aunque esperaba algo más parecido a un hola

-Ignóralo Edd, Hola – Se acerco a saludarme - ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Ves, ella si es educada, Hola Ángela, pues un poco dolorido pero mucho mejor gracias

-Me alegro mucho – me dijo mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa

-Y a ustedes ¿cómo les fue en sus vacaciones?

-Bien, amigo fue algo relajante y nuevo – me contesto Ben con una sonrisita en al cara

-¿no me digas ya me harán tío?

-Jajajaja, tanto a si no, lamento desilusionarte – ante ese comentario Ángela solo rodo los ojos

-Ustedes dos no cambian. Por cierto Edward te trajimos las cosas que nos pediste.

-Muchas gracias, de verdad las necesitaba con urgencia, tengo muy abandonado el trabajo y otros asuntos. Espero no halla sido molestia

-Claro que no. ¿No se te ofrece nada más.?

-Si, amor nos traes un agua por favor, tenemos sed

-Ben, le pregunte a Edd no a ti, pero esta bien, ahorita regreso… - nos quedamos en silencio hasta que nos dimos cuenta de que Ángela ya no nos podía escuchar.

-Muy bien, ahora si cuéntame ¿que paso? – me pregunto muy serio

-Ella me hablo, discutimos, me pide más, cada día más ya no se que hacer, ni si quiera me permite verlo Ben…

-Lo se, lo se, y estamos trabajando lo más que podemos para poder cambiar eso y que ganes esta lucha, pero no tienes que dejar que ella te domine

-Cierto, pero ella tiene mi punto débil, ¿qué puedo hacer ante eso?

-Resistir vara y aguantar amigo, no queda de otra. Tenemos mucho trabajo por delante Edward.

-Pero bueno, mejor cuéntame ¿que tal sus vacaciones?

-Excelentes, pero tengo informarte que hay detalles no aptos para tu edad

-Jajajaja, gracias por el dato. Por cierto ¿Cómo esta jake?

-Jake tu amado perro, estaba triste y hambriento, pero te puedo asegurar que ya jugamos con el y lo alimentamos.

-Que bueno, espero poder regresar pronto a casa y al trabajo, tengo demasiados pendientes, además que la estadía en esta casa, no me es algo muy cómodo.

-Toma este tiempo como descanso y no como más precio, además espero que este lapso lo tomes para intentar hacer las paces o simplemente hablar con tu familia.

-Ben, hace mucho que no se si todavía les puedo llamar familia, esa ya es una palabra muy grande, además que hay un pasado demasiado confuso como para llegar ahora y hacer como si nada paso, eso no sucede en la vida real por desgracia, aquí es haber quien sobrevive, el como es otra lucha que implica trancazos en el camino…

-Deja de complicarte tanto, y toma el toro por los cuernos Edward

-En este caso no Ben, estoy segura que hay mucho más implicado de que yo mismo creo, además espero estar aquí solo un dos o tres días mas antes de poder regresar a casa, además que tengo que hacer un viaje de negocios y el otro que haremos juntos, no tengo tiempo de darme estos lujos de antiguos dramas en mi vida… pero bueno mejor cambiemos de tema

-Como quieras, ya estas lo suficientemente grande, ya no te estaré rogando sobre el como tomas tus decisiones

-Gracias

-Si, si, si, da igual. Pero bueno déjame entregarte a tus dos bebes tu computadora y tu celular, creo conociéndote estoy segura que estabas al borde de la muerta.

-Deja el melodrama y mejor dámelos – bueno puede que tenga un pequeña obsesión de estar siempre informado, sobre lo que pasa en mi trabajo y otros proyectos.

-Toma – me los entrego mientras se burlaba, de mi no cara de desesperación, por tenerlos.

Prendí mi celular y fue como recuperar un cuarto de mi vida y pude ver que tenia diversos mensajes de vos, texto e emails sin revisar, esos significaba mucho trabajo y yo sin poder salir todavía bien, eso si que me frustraba.

-Por tu cara, puedo ver que tienes mucho trabajo atrasado ¿verdad?

-Si, mas de la que esperaba…

En ese momento, entro Ángela por la puerta, con una cara algo nerviosa…

-¿qué pasa Ang? – le preguntamos

-Sufrí un interrogatorio, de esa duende andante y me puse un poco nerviosa

-¿No ah cambiado verdad? – le pregunte con un pequeño deje de nostalgia

-No, sigue igual de loca – la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no iba ah hacer ningún otro comentario por el momento.

-¿y que le dijiste?

-Nada Ben, bueno casi nada…

-¿Cómo es eso de que casi nada?

-Bueno solo le dije que teníamos contacto con Edward desde hace algunos años, que teníamos buena relación y conocíamos diferentes cosas de su vida y después hui antes de que se me saliera otra cosa. Perdón Edward.

-Esta bien, no les dijiste casi nada. Y si tienen tanto interés que me pregunten de frente, que no les quiera decir, bueno eso ya es otra cosa.

-Oye Ed ¿ya le hablaste a Tanya?

-No, Ángela, gracias por recordádmelo

-Bueno en ese caso te dejamos, para que hables tranquilo con ella, mañana nos vemos… Cuídate

-Hasta Luego

-Adiós chicos, gracias por todo…

-De nada, ya sabes Ed, cuando quieras - fue lo ultimo que dijo Ben, antes de que se fueron.

Cierto que tonto había sido, no le había llamado a Tanya. Marque su numero, antes de iniciar con las cosas que tenia pendientes.


	5. Exceso de informacion

_**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECE**_

Edward Pov

Cuando era más chico, todo era un aventura, caprichos y aventuras, pero en esta vida que me todo, yo fui el que me forcé a madurar, escalar esa gran montaña siendo el más joven y llegar a la cima.

Hace dos días hable con Tania, le comente sobre mi accidente y que por desgracia estaba varado en esta cama, por lo cual no podía ir a checar la obra y como iba esta, para todo esto ella es mi asistente y es de gran ayuda a si que la obra puede que se este conduciendo sola o parada completamente y eso es muy malo, a si que me dijo que adelantaría su viaje de regreso.

Para todo esto, eso fue hace ya dos días, y yo lo único que eh podido hacer es adelantar un proyecto que tengo que entregar en algunos días y checar otras cosas. Ben y Ángela se están haciendo cargo de mi casa y mi mascota Jake, además se venirme hacer platica, eso de hablar con las paredes no es algo que se me de muy bien.

Cierro la computadora, me siento frustrado de estar simplemente aquí de reposo, tengo muchas cosas de resolver como para desperdiciar mi tiempo recuperándome, pero maldita sea la hora en que se me ocurrió beber y después conducir. Necesito hacer algo, estos momentos de silencio, solo me sirven para recordar las diferentes etapa que ah tenido mi vida, en tampocos años y como los momentos gratos que me ah otorgado a esto que llaman vida han sido tan pocos, no se cual haya sido mi crimen, pero le puedo garantizar al cielo, a la tierra, al mundo entero que lo estoy recibiendo de maneras que nunca creí posible, yo persona tonta que creyó que eso solo pasaba en la televisión, que estúpido fui.

Ahora los momentos felices, los logros, son los que atesoro como si fueran los únicos, porque nunca sabré cuando se me volverá a otorgar.

Estoy harto de estar entre cuatro paredes, como si estuviera en una prisión, las cuales antes fueron un refugio de paz, ahora no son mas que una marca que me quiere recordar lo que una vez hice. El primer amor, el cuadro de una familia feliz, sin imperfecciones, jajaja, que ironía, estúpidas farsas que los padres quieren mantener, que los hijos siguen y que la sociedad cree.

Que fui el descarriado, el que desgracio esta familia de eso y más me culpan, pero donde demonios queda todo el daño que ellos me hicieron. No se puede tapar el sol con un dedo, lastima porque ellos creen que si lo hicieron, no me conocen lo que soy ahora y aun a si sigo siendo la oveja negra.

Será que ellos concluyen que me fui a si nomas, que todo fue fácil, drogas, sexo y alcohol eso hubiera estado de lujo, lastima no lo fue a si, pasaron demasiadas cosas en ese camino que yo mismo me forme. Pero también me paso una de las mejores cosas y la peor de todas, con la cual sigue mi guerra en el tribunal.

Me pare con un poco de molestia de la cama, más que nada por la curiosidad si las cosas que había dejado yo en mis cajones, seguirían en el mismo lugar. Aquel escritorio donde me pase noches haciendo trabajos, me senté en la silla, y abrí el primer cajón y sorpresa, todo seguía igual, el mismo libro que estaba leyendo cuando me fui, las notas de música para tocar en mi piano. Mi piano, tengo años que no toco uno…

-¿Puedo pasar? – escuche que dijeron del otro lado de mi puerta, tras un toqui do

-Claro… - para mi sorpresa la persona que traspaso la puerta era Alice

-Te busca una tal Tania, ¿la hago pasar?

-Si, por favor – le conteste, mientras una sonrisa me salía, sin poder evitarlo

-Edward, solo te digo que a tus putas no las estés invitando a esta casa - fue lo ultimo que dijo, antes de salir de habitación.

Con lo cual me dejo shokeado, antes de que pudiera contestar algo, salió de la habitación. La primera vez que se digna a dirigirme la palabra y es para reclamarme, hace algunos años se pudo haber hecho chistoso, ahora lo que dijo estaba acompañado de frialdad y repulsión.

Minutos después volvieron a tocar la puerta del cuarto.

-Pásate – ahora la que paso por esa puerta, era una cara amigable y confiable.

-Edward ¿Cómo estas?... Aaaaah! ¿qué te paso? – fue como concluyo después de verme

-Hola, bien gracias. Ya te había dicho tuve un pequeño accidente – le dije sonriente

-Maldita sea, de donde diablos lo que te paso fue un pequeño accidente. Dime lo causa esa arpía, víbora, maldita desgraciada, ahorita voy y te aseguro que no la dejo viva sirve que terminamos con algunos problemillas ¿qué te parece mi idea? Excelente lo se - antes de siquiera decir, afirmar o negar algo, ella sola saco sus conjeturas y afirmo como quiso.

-Tania, tranquilízate por favor, en parte fue mi culpa, por conducir en estado de embriagues, además temo decirte que no puedes acecinarla. Mejor dime ¿tu como te encuentras? ¿Qué tal tu luna de miel?

-Excelente, todo fue tan hermoso, tan bello y romántico Edward, uno de las mejores vacaciones de mi vida. – me contesto con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Tania muy guapa como siempre.

-Que bueno me alegro por ti y Dimitri. Mala suerte que no te pudo acompañar.

-Si, lo se. Pero el también quería ver varias cosas del trabajo. Por cierto como va la obra.

-La verdad es que no lo se muy bien, por eso fue que me atreví a llamarte en tu luna de miel, no eh podido ir a verla, y ya ah pasado una semana, no quiero saber como esta todo, me tiene algo estresado. Espero poder ir mañana o pasado, Ben se ofreció a llevarme, pero en estos días esta en un juicio muy importante.

-Muy mal, muy mal, tardaste mucho en llamarme, todo esta peor de lo que imagine, hoy ya no alcanzo ir a la oficina, pero mañana a primera hora estaré hay, y te aviso de cómo esta el movimiento, ahora solo roguemos porque no haya decaído mucho. ¿algún otro dato?

-Estuve tratando de hacer lo más que pude por vía internet, pero no es lo mismo, tengo varios papeles que revisar y están acumulándose en mi oficina, ya que soy el único a cargo del proyecto. A si que para cualquier lado que volteemos, solo hay trabajo pendiente y tenemos que actualizarnos lo más rápido.

-Muy bien jefe, esta todo anotado, mañana en la noche le traigo un resumen completo de la situación.

-Por cierto no se te olvide, que pronto es la presentación del nuevo proyecto en Los Ángeles. La maqueta esta casi terminada e hice lo demás en estos días. A si que ya estamos prácticamente preparados.

-Ok, entonces voy haciendo la compra de boletos.

-Tania perdón, vas llegando y yo solo te atasco de trabajo.

-No te preocupes Edward, ya me vengare.

Se quedo un rato más Tania, y me estuvo contando sobre sus vacaciones, hasta que su esposa la llamo diciéndole que estaba abajo esperándola y ella se fue.

Fue un gran alivio, tenerla devuelta a mi mano derecha en todas mis movidas. Ya no sentía que estaba tan a la deriva.

Alice pov

¿yo enojada? ¿yo celosa? ¿yo indignada?

Puede, no es una confirmación es solo una posibilidad, pensé mientras veía como esa vieja se dirigía a la habitación de aquella cosa que se estaba quedando en mi casa. Portaba unos pantalones de mezclilla y una blusa color blanco con una chamarra del mismo color, con unos tenis negros, que yo también tenia. Era bonita, bueno muy bonita, aunque me cueste negarlo.

Mientras la observaba subir las escaleras, porque según Emmett, yo no la podía llevar porque la terminaría matando. No entendí porque el comentario y además que Bella tampoco la digiera el camino, porque sacarían el lado más desagradable de su querida hermanita Bella, loco descerebrado es lo que es Emm.

Minutos después, fue cuando observe que Emmett bajaba las escaleras de una manera muy sonriente.

-Odiare a esa escoria que tengo de hermana, pero su amiguita esta buenísima… - no lo pude evitar ante su comentario y lo pise

-Upss, perdón fue un accidente – le dijimos Bella y yo sonriendo hay fue cuando me di cuenta que ella también lo piso…

-¿Por qué me pisan? – pregunto todo histérico

-Fue un accidente, acaso estas sordo – le dije sonriendo

-¿Saben que es lo que pienso.? Que están celosas – nos dijo muy sonriente.

-Mentira. Tengo novio – contestamos Bella y yo al mismo tiempo

-Ja ja ja ja, sigan negándolo hermanitas – fue lo ultimo que nos dijo, mientras se iba.

-Es mentira, si es mentira…. Verdad que si, ¿si? – comento Bella, mientras me volteaba a ver

-Claro que lo es – claro sin omitir el pequeño detalle, de que se puso roja cuando vio que esa mujerzuela pregunto por esa cosa y que cuando se dirigía a su habitación lanzaba rayos por los ojos. – Claro que es mentira, tu adoras a tu novio Jacob – que omitiendo ese otro pequeño detalle nunca se había puesto a si, con ninguna de sus amigas – Por cierto, ¿qué harán para su aniversario?

-Todavía no lo decidimos

-Yo les puedo ayudar si gustan

-Lo se Alice, solo déjame hablarlo con el

-Ash! Bueno ya que.

-¿No se ah tardado ya mucho? – me pregunto

-Si, estaba pensando en lo mismo… Aunque ya le dije que no este invitando a sus queridas a la casa

-Muy bien, Alice…

-Lo se, lo se, amiga. ¿y si la saco de las greñas?

-No es muy sibil izado que digamos, pero es buena idea, si quieres te ayudo

-Bueno ya que insistes…

-Pero no se, tal ves solo vallas y pases por casualidad por hay

-Mmmm… también – estábamos tan metidas en nuestra platica, que cuando escuchamos unas tremendas carcajadas, nos asustamos. Nos volteamos para ver que provenían de Jasper y Emmett..

-¿Ustedes de que se ríen? – pregunte

-De ustedes corazón – dijo Jasper

-¿por que? – pregunto Bella

-Por que, a pesar de todo no entendemos, como se pueden molestar por que vengan a visitarlo

-Por que no esta en su casa, como para que invite a cualquier mujerzuela

-Cierto, cierto – asentía Bella

-Buen punto, pero chicas parece que estén celosas…

-Eso no es cierto – gritamos Bella y yo

-Ok, puede que no, pero es lo que parece hermanitas

Me quede pensando claramente en lo nos dijeron, pero era imposible, mierda me negaba a aceptarlo, además que solo estoy pensando en la integridad de la casa y mis papas.

Pocos minutos después, llegaron mis papas y más tarde Rosalie y Jacob, para cenar. Las chicas y yo, ayudamos a mi mamá a terminar de hacer la cena. Y a si todo pareció volver a la normalidad, bueno Bella en ocasiones se perdía en sus propios pensamientos, ignorando lo que pasaba alrededor, pero la entendía, la situación de esta tarde, tan simple pero tan compleja.

Llego la hora de la cena, todos nos estábamos sentando a la mesa.

-Chicos, ahorita regreso, voy a subirle su cena a Edward – y como en esos últimos días, al decir mi madre esto, se formaba un aire de tención.

-¿Por qué el no baja a cenar? Que no sea atenido – pregunto Rosalie con desprecio

-Por diferentes razones Rosalie, por su salud especialmente y para ahorrarnos peleas, entre otras cosas – contesto papá, mientras mi madre no mostraba una cara satisfecha ante su respuesta.

-Pero si quieren, mañana lo invito… Claro, si todos están de acuerdo. Y Carlisle lo apruebas.

-Bueno, creo que un poco de aire le haría bien. – después de escuchar eso mi madre se retiro, con una expresión muy rara.

Cuando regreso.

-Carlisle, terminando de cenar, dice Edward que si puedes ir a verlo.

-Gracias, Esme.

Mi mamá ceno y se retiro, diciendo que tenia asuntos pendientes. ¿qué le pasaba? Solo ella y papá lo saben. Al poco tiempo Jacob y Bella se fueron y cada uno de nosotros se retiro a descansar. Me puse a pensar en Ángela y que me había estado evitando y que cuando venían simplemente nos sonreían, que tanto sabrán ellos, me siento traicionada, porque ella supo de él todo este tiempo y yo sin saber si quiera si estaba vivo o muerto. No era justo, ellos apenas y se hablaban y yo era su hermana favorita, ¿qué paso? ¿por que? No es justo…

Cuando menos me di cuenta ya estaba llorando, me odie a mi misma en este momento, por seguir pensando en él, por hacerme esas preguntas, por llegar y revolucionar nuestro mundo una vez más y no luchar por nosotros. Me limpie rápidamente las lagrimas ya derramadas, retocar mi maquillaje y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado y todo estuviera bien, como debería de ser.

Edward pov

Teniendo ya varios días en reposo, más de los que yo suponía que debería estar, me encontraba en mejor estado físico. Ya no dolía tanto, cada movimiento que hacia, esperaba estar solo una semana más con el brazo vendado, porque en si no fue fractura, fractura lo que tuve. Esperaba poder regresar a casa, lo antes posible.

-¿Puedo pasar Edward? – preguntaron después de tocar la puerta

-Si – confirme mis sospechas, cuando estaba enfrente mío, era Carlisle hace poco que Esme vino, le pedí de favor que si le decía que si podía venir. De los días que me eh quedado en esta casa, solo ah venido a hacerme chequeos y nada más. La único que se alegra de verme aquí es ella.

-¿Cómo estas?

-Bien gracias y ¿tu?

- Tan bien, bien gracias. - ¿En que te puedo ayudar Edward? ¿Te has sentido mal?

-No, todo lo contrario me eh sentido mucho mejor. De hecho, te quería comentar ¿crees que ya me podrías dar de alta, que pueda regresar a mi rutina o mi casa?

-Esas son muchas cosas, pero si te sientes mejor creo que si. Aunque bueno, no se lo que sea una rutina normal para ti Edward, a si que eso es lo único que me hace dudar un poco. Pero teniendo las medidas y cuidados adecuados no creo que haya problema de nada.

Quitando su primer comentario, de que era una rutina normal para mi, aquí es donde esa pequeña semilla de perdón se seca en mi, no han sabido nada de mi en años y aun a si me juzgan y sin dejar presentar mi defensa, ante esta corte injusta. Me llaman hipócrita o no se cuanta cosa más. Pero mi historia no cuenta, fue un invento de un adolecente encaprichado que daño a todos a su paso y el salió ileso, mentiras que ellos mismos se forma, para poder dormir bien en las noches sin remordimientos

-Muchas gracias, Carlisle.

-Solo te pido, que te quedes dos o tres días más, para ver que te adaptes bien a ese nivel de vida.

-Esta bien. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches. – lo ultimo que menciono, antes de irse.

Creo que podre dormir cono un poco más de paz, esta noche al ver que en solo dos días podre irme a mi hogar, extraño aquella sensación de estar en casa, que nadie me hará reproches, simplemente ver a mi perro mover la cola, cuando me vea entrar, tranquilidad…

Esa misma noche me encargue de llamarle a Ben y quedar con el sobre que día podía ser mi chofer, quedamos en pasado mañana solo espero, que en el proyecto que estaba no se hubiera ido al caos total, mañana Tania me informaría sobre como están las cosas.

Bella Pov

Hoy Jacob, estaba muy feliz, pues además de haber entrado a trabajar a una grandiosa constructora, en pocos días tenia cita con la señora que le iba a ser el diseño. Ante esto decidimos ir a la casa de los Cullen, en la tarde noche, una ves más, como si nunca fuéramos, para contarles de esta gran noticia.

Todos los felicitaron, y se alegraron mucho ante esta noticia, aunque la situación entre Esme y Carlisle se notaba algo tensa, no estaban tan alegres como de costumbre. Mientras comíamos el postre y tomabamos algo de café, escuchar sonar el timbre de la casa.

-¿Esperan a alguien? – pregunto Esme y todos negamos con la cabeza.

-Son las diez y media de la noche ¿quién estará molestando? – dijo Rosalie mientras miraba su reloj

-Yo voy – dijo Alice

Cuando segundos después, la escuchamos mantener una conversación con esa mujer.

-Buenas noches – esa vos se me hacia conocida

-Buenas noches, no crees que estas no son horas de visita

-Busco a Edward ¿Esta?

-Si, si esta.

-Gracias, ¿puedo entrar? – pregunto esa cortésmente

-Te lo repito, estas no son horas de visitas, además a lo mejor esta dormido

-No creo. Tiene años sufriendo de insomnio, ¿Me podrías dejar entrar por favor? Tuve un día muy estresante y no tengo ganas de ponerme a discutir contigo. Bueno, además no tengo porque darte explicaciones.

Antes de que Alice le contestara, Esme se paro y fue directo a donde se encontraban.

-Claro, pasa. – le contesto Esme

-Gracias, Señora.

Cuando paso delante de nosotros, observe que venia con una vestimenta diferente ahora más elegante, más estilo ejecutiva, no negare que varias preguntas surgieron ante mi, pero por mi bien seria mejor enterrarlas.

Segundos después escuche pero los paso de Esme y Alice venir hacia nosotros.

-¿qué fue toda esa actitud Alice?- la reprendió su mamá

-Nada, pero este no es lugar de que reciba a sus mujeres, además una cosa fue que aceptáramos que se quedara unos días y otra todo lo demás

-Muy bien, pero tu estas segura de que ellos mantiene una relación, aunque se solo física ¿Alice?

-No, pero…

-Pero nada, como persona civilizada mejor hubiera sido preguntarle

-Esta bien…

-¿No es la primera ves que viene? – pregunto Rosalie

-No, ayer también vino – le dijo Emmett

-Ves Esme, Alice tiene razón ya son dos veces y seguidas

-Chicas se podían tranquilizar, estoy seguro de que habrá una explicación – dijo Carlisle poniendo fin a todo eso – espero… - comento al final pero creo que nomas Esme y yo lo escuchamos esa ultima parte.

Tratamos de seguir la platica amenamente. Sobre el gran logro de Jacob, aunque me sentía enojada conmigo misma, por que por mas que intentaba cada cierto tiempo miraba las escaleras viendo en que momento bajaba.

-Amor, ya le dijiste a Alice para quien vas a trabajar – le dije a Jacob mientras le daba un beso en el cachete

-Ja ja ja ja, no…

-¿Para quien? – pregunto una Alice mucha más curiosa

-Solo se, que es una gran diseñadora de modas, de esas marcas que te gustan tanto…

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¿Cómo que no te acuerdas del nombre Jacob Black? Eso es fundamental… ¿Quién será? ¿Cuándo la veras?

-Tranquila amor, inhala y exhala. Y deja hablar a Jacob

-La veré en dos días, aunque lo único que me tiene nervioso, que como es mi primer proyecto me van a asignar una clase de tutor o algo a si, pero todavía no me dicen quien. Aunque el Señor Vulturi, fue muy amable.

-Que bueno… - le dijeron todos

Poco rato después, escuchamos un golpe fuerte. Nos sorprendimos un poco, todos nos volteamos a ver, sabiendo de que habitación provenía el sonido, los hombres se preocuparon un poco por la tipa esa.

-Voy a ver que paso - dijo Carlisle.

-Te acompaño papá – a si Emmett se para y fue con él

Todos los demás nos quedamos sumergidos, en un eterno silencio, pensando lo pero sobre lo que pudo pasar.

Pocos minutos después bajaron, con una cara de confusión. Que solo hiso aumentar nuestra curiosidad.

-¿Qué paso? – pregunto Esme

-Parece que Edward, le golpeo a la pared. Fue todo lo que dijeron y no quisimos indagar más.

-¿Y ella? – ahora pregunto Jasper

-Tranquila y parece estar hasta acostumbrada a ese tipo de cosas. – le dijo Emm

-Que raros… - dijo Ross

-Lo se – concordó Jacob

Poco tiempo después, bajo ella, con una cara de estrés y viendo su celular.

-Muchas gracias y perdón molestar tan tarde.

-Esta bien. Disculpa la intromisión, pero ¿qué paso hace rato? –pregunto Esme y como negarlo, ante esta pregunta todos nos quedamos atentos a su respuesta, hasta Carlisle.

-Unas cosas no están resultando bien, a si que Edd se encuentra en estado de estrés - le dijo sonriendo, como si estuviera acostumbrada

-Buenas noches…

-Buenas noches – contesto solamente Carlisle y Esme

Edward Pov

Lo que me faltaba, alterar un poco más su desconfianza hacia mi, por lo ocurrido hace rato, maldita manía mía de golpear las paredes, pero que más podía hacer. El diagnostico que me dio Tania, sobre la situación de la obra y otras cosas, no fue para nada grata, tengo mucho más trabajo pendiente de lo que yo pensé, tengo que ponerme al tanto de todo eso. Y hasta mañana podía regresar a mi rutina normal.

Lo bueno es que este día estaba llegando a su fin y lo bueno estaba por venir, puede sonar raro, pero extraño mi trabajo.

….

Me desperté temprano, me bañe y me arregle no me puse traje como acostumbraba ya que no tenia uno a la mano, pero me puse un pantalón de mezclilla, una camiseta abotonada color blanca, y unos zapatos negros. Me peine y todo y solo esperaba la llamada de Ben, que me dijera que ya estaba aquí. Decir que disfrute estos días de descanso es una mentira, mi mente divago demasiado y eso no es nada bueno, para una persona como yo.

Termine de guardar unos cuantos papeles y mi computadora, cuando por fin escuche mi celular sonar, era un mensaje de él susodicho, diciéndome que ya estaba aquí. Salí de su cuarto y la sensación de recobrar mi libertad, a cada paso que daba era el mismo paraíso.

Cuando pase por la cocina pude ver, como los chicos se me quedaron viendo.

-Ahora huiras a una hora decente, donde todos podamos presenciar tus actos – me dijo Emmett con desdén y rabia en cada palabra que salía de su boca

-Lamento informarte que no, para nuestra desgracia todavía me quedare aquí otro día mas – antes si quiera de que pudiera, responderme Esme nos interrumpió, con esa cara de remordimiento que siempre tenia cuando me veía

-¿Te iras solo? – me pregunto

-No, Ben me llevara. Hasta luego.

Salí de la casa con la cara en alto. Tal vez con sentimientos encontrados en esos simples segundos, por eso odiaba estar a hay, por lo que me hacían sentir.

-Me estoy destrozando más en ese casa

-No pensé admitirlo amigo, pero creo que estar hay fue mala idea

-Gracia Ben. Pero ya lo decidí mañana a primera hora me voy, esta noche arreglare las pocas cosas que tengo, ¿crees poder ayudarme?

-Claro, ya sabes cuando quieras. Y mas si eso te hace sentir un poco de calma, que es lo que tu necesitas ahorita más, en estos momentos.

El resto del camino transcurrió en silencio y hablando de cosas superficiales.

Llegue a la oficina y fue como respirar, ahora me encontraba en mi propio ambiente, en el cual yo lo conocía y podía dominar. Salude a varias personas, cuando entre a mi oficina vi el monto de cosas que tenia pendiente.

-Buenos días jefe… ¿Mucho trabajo? – me sonrió Tania

-Más del que esperaba, debo admitir

-Lo se, lo se. Tu me dices por donde comenzamos.

-Por donde estemos más retrasados y con peligro de perdidas totales.

-Me parece bien. ¿Vas a querer ir a ver la obra hoy?

-Si y quiero que me acompañes

-Muy bien, entonces manos a la obra.

Y a si traspaso todo el día. Entre papeles y llamadas para arreglar diferentes asuntos pendientes. Fui a revisar la obra y me di cuenta que tendría mucho que hacer di nuevas indicaciones, hable con ciertas personas. Para el final del día habíamos resuelto diferentes problemas pero aun quedaban algunos, más otros que se habían complicado, me tenían mas estresado de lo que pensé que estaría, pero por hoy ya era suficiente, le seguiríamos mañana.

Me despedí de todos. Ben paso una ves más por mi y nos dirigimos hacia ese lugar, en el cual seria ya mi ultima noche.

Carlisle Pov

Puede que no estuviera del todo feliz con la llegada de Edward y que en ocasiones no supiera ni como reaccionar, ante mi propio hijo, pero me había decepcionado, me alegre tanto al verlo pero la forma no fue la que yo esperaba. Además que no ah dado su brazo a torcer.

Ahora me encontraba cenando con mi familia, y Edward no llegaba si le dije que tenia que hacer su vida normal, pero tampoco era para que se acelerara tanto y se fuera todo el día. Aunque Ben lo fuera a traer, no era de mi total agrado, tanto ajetreo y más si hace una semana había tenido un accidente.

Esme se encontraba algo molesta conmigo, por mi falta de atención hacia lo que era su propósito, recuperar su hijo, pero ya no podíamos hacer nada, quisiera o no el ya era todo un hombre.

No tenia idea de lo que estaban hablando a mi alrededor, tenia muchas cosas en mi cabeza. Hasta que un comentario llamo su atención.

-Acaso se esta haciendo costumbre, llamar a la puerta a estas horas. – dijo Rosalie

-Yo voy – les dije

Me dirigí hacia la entrada y abrí la puerta, detrás de esta se encontraba un hombre como de mi edad, cabello negro y de traje.

-Buenas noches

-Buenas noches, ¿En que lo puedo ayudar?

-Estoy buscando a Edward Cullen ¿Acaso lo podría encontrar aquí?

-Si, pero en estos momentos no se encuentra, no creo que tarde

-Le importa si lo espero. Me urge hablar con el.

-No hay problema. Carlisle Cullen

-Mucho gusto, Aro Vulturi

-Pase por favor – le dije mientras le señalaba el camino, hacia donde se encontraban los de mas

-Gracias

Mientras caminábamos hacia el comedor, me quede observando a ese hombre, se veía una persona muy seria, que tratos tendrá con Edward, solo espero que nada malo…

Aunque sorpresa fue la que me dio Jacob cuando, en cuanto vio al señor que se encontraba de mi lado derecho se paro rápidamente.

-Sr. Vulturi. ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

-Black, también es bueno verte de nuevo

-Si, perdón. ¿Cómo esta usted?

-Bien gracias y ¿tu? ¿Esta es tu familia?

-Bien gracias. No exactamente, pero son como si en verdad lo fueron.

-Que bueno muchacho…

-¿Alguien me puede explicar de donde se conocen? – dijo Emmett indignado

-Claro, el Sr. Vulturi es mi jefe, el dueño de la constructora

-Oooooh, hora si entiendo

-Déjeme presentarle a mi novia Isabella Swan - le dijo Jacob con una sonrisa de orgullo

-Mucho gusto – le dijo Bella toda sonrojada

-El gusto es mío, una novia muy bonita

-Muchas gracias.

-¿Y a que debemos el placer de su venida? – le pregunto Alice

-Busco a Edward Cullen – ante la noticia de este, todos quedaron igual que yo la primera vez, sorprendidos y con la duda.

Pocos minutos después escuchar la puerta abrirse.

-Creo que ya llego. – le dije al Sr. Vulturi

-Me alegro.

-Edward ven por favor. – le dije antes de que subiera al cuarto, me sentí como cuando era apenas un niño Edward y siempre corría a su habitación. Llego segundos después.

-Dime… – pero antes de poder contestar el fijo su vista en una persona - Aro

-Muchacho, que gusto verte de nuevo – le dijo este con una sonrisa

-La verdad es que me tienes sorprendido, a mi también me da gusto verde nuevo, un ratito sin vernos ya… - le contesto con ese tono que tenia años sin escuchar, como en son de broma

-Tu no cambias – le dijo Aro – pero bueno, creo que tienes una idea de lo que vine a hablar contigo ¿no?

-Más de la que me gustaría.

-Sr. Cullen ¿Cree poder prestarnos un lugar más privado para hablar?

-Claro, en mi despacho, síganme por favor. – les dije

Nos dirigimos en silencio hacia mi despacho y los deje hay solos por un buen rato. Cuando regrese a donde se encontraban los demás, todos hacían sus propias suposiciones sobre lo que podrían estar hablando. Yo simplemente me senté y trata de terminarme mi café mientras hacia caso omiso de los demás y trataba de hallar una lógica.

Paso un largo rato, antes de que estos dos salieran, platicando amenamente, estando a pocos metros de nosotros el silencio no se hiso esperar, ante la interrogante de lo que pasaría.

-¿Black sabes que mañana tienes la reunión con tu nueva cliente verdad?

-Si, señor – le contesto este, algo nervioso

-Que bueno, por que ya tengo tu tutor por decirlo de alguna forma. A él le vas a decir cualquier duda o cosa que se te complique en todo el proceso, es una persona calificada y de mis mejores arquitectos.

-Gracias señor ¿quién es? – pregunto, mientras pude observar como Edward rodaba los ojos

-Ja ja ja. El Sr. Edward Cullen – lo admito me quede estático y por lo que vi todo la familia lo hiso también

-¿Edward? – pregunto Jacob, con cara de shock

-Pero el ni siquiera tiene una carrera – secundo Rosalie

-Disculpe señorita no la conozco ni nada por el estilo, pero le pido respeto por uno de mis mejores arquitectos y créame yo mismo le puedo confirma que si estudio. ¿Alguna otra duda Sr. Black?

-No ninguna, me parece excelente. Bueno ya resuelto todo esto, creo que me retiro. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches. – respondimos todos

-Edward, no se te olvide que contamos contigo para ese proyecto y te veo en unos días. Suerte.

-Gracias, ya sabes no te desepcionare

-Más te vale, que hablamos de muchos ceros y mas de lo que estas trabajando ahorita

-Lo se

-Por cierto ¿cuánto te vas?

-Pasado mañana, ya tengo los boletos

-Me parece excelente, por cierto espero que les valla bien como equipo. Hasta luego

Edward pov

Lo que menos imagine cuando llegue a esa casa, fue encontrarme a Aro Vulturi en la sala, con esa sonrisa de que estaba tramando algo. Aunque no negare que me dio mucho gusto verlo, después de todo él, me ah ayudado mucho y de mil maneras distintas y más, para que tan joven tenga el reconocimiento que tenga.

Y claro que tenia idea sobre lo que quería hablar, sobre los distintos proyectos pendientes y mi retraso desde el accidente.

-Muy bien, ahora creo que es hora de hablar profesionalmente ¿verdad? Sr. Cullen

-Claro que si, Sr. Vulturi

-Me imagino que sabes por que estoy aquí.

-Tengo una leve idea

-Me alegro. ¿cómo van las cosas por aquí?

-Apenas hoy, regrese a la oficina y hemos estado de arreglar todo lo más rápido posible. Tania también ya regreso.

-Eso me alegra mucho.

-¿Vas a poder a asistir en la junta que se acerca, además del otro proyecto, que esta por venir? No te quiero presionar ni nada por el estilo, lo más importante es tu salud, pero necesito una respuesta…

-Todas esas cosas, están casi terminas y te puedo garantizar que asistiré a cada una de mis obligaciones y más, además de salir con éxito

Te creo capas Cullen, pero tampoco es para que descuides demasiado tu salud y lo sabes.

Soy consiente de eso y te agradezco tu preocupación, pero me eh estado preparando mucho como para desaprovechar esta oportunidad y tu lo sabes.

Claro que lo se. Pero si te crees capas y listo, adelante solo te pido que todo salga lo mejor posible.

Gracias, te lo agradesco mucho.

Por cierto, quiero pedirte un favor

Si, claro dime.

Quiero que seas el tutor de Black – ok lo admito esperaba muchas cosas menos esa, no se que me aventara del quinto piso si quiere, pero tutor de ese. Bueno creo que no madure tanto como presumí, para ponerme a rebatir sobre ser el que asesorara a mi archí enemigo de la secundaria.

Claro que si. – presumiendo de madures y no testosterona dije que si, mierda espero no morir en el intento

Me encanta tu cara Edward, hace que me sienta más inspirado

Te encanta joderme…

Por cierto linda familia, pensar que hay tanto drama.

Lo se, lo mismo dije yo hace varios años, pero al final mira como terminaros las cosas.

Pues si, te deseo suerte muchacho.

Después de eso, solo hablamos de trabajo y afinamos unos detalles sobre los mismos proyectos y yo le contaba como esta todo en el negocio aquí.

Acompañe a Aro a la salida y la reacción de todos, al saber que yo seria el tutor de Jacob, creo que al final valió la pena.

Tome un largo suspiro y era hora de comenzar el show, porque en poco tiempo tendría que viajar y no tenia tanto tiempo disponible ahorita.

-Muy bien Jacob. Para bien o para mal, tengo una agenda muy ocupada. ¿crees que podamos hablar un momento sobre con quien vamos a estar trabajando? – le pregunte, pero el pobre seguía shokeado

-Muy bien, toma asiento – me señalo una silla, alado suyo, bueno no estaba para ponerme mis moños yo tampoco. A si que me senté. Su caro era de inconformidad ante mi presencia, aunque ya no podíamos hacer nada…

-¿Con quien trabajaremos? – volví a preguntar

-Es una diseñadora de ropa y su nombre es Sofía Ornelas – ante la mención de ese nombre no pude evitar sonreír, claro que la conocía.

Gracias a ella, era lo que soy ahorita, ella era como una segunda madre para mi y tenia 45 años, nunca pudo tener hijos, a si que siempre esta al tanto de mi, si no ah venido a verme es porque no ah sabido nada. Es una mujer que de verdad aprecio y quiero mucho.

-La conozco. ¿Cuándo al veremos?

-Mañana, como quería algo informal, Esme y Carlisle me ofrecieron una cena, aquí

-Esta bien ¿Ya tienes el bocetos sobre lo que quiere?

-Si, de algunas…. – cuando sonó mi celular

-Disculpa.- era un mensaje de Tania, que me confirmaba que ya tenia un conductor designado, de aquí a que pudiera manejar bien – perdón que decías.

-Si, que de algunas casas – me contesto con su cara de indignado por tener que darme respuestas. Pero yo solo cumplía con mi parte.

-Tienes todo bajo control, entonces, de cualquier manera me presentare aquí mañana para la cena, quedan varias cosas que checar.

-Se como manejas las cosas, no soy un inútil – esto iba a hacer más complicado de lo que parecía

-Black, te agrade o no mi compañía, yo solo cumplo con el rol que se me designo.

-Si, pero yo esperaba una persona de verdad capacitada y no a ti

-Me parece bien, no me conoces, a si que no digas nada, yo solo cumplo con el rol que se me asigno. – fue lo ultimo que dije antes de partir a la habitación.

En ves de recostarme y descansar mi cuerpo, me puse a recoger las pocas cosas que tenia, para poder marcharme mañana a primera hora y solo regresaría porque se les ocurrió que la reunión con Sofía debía de ser en esta casa.

…

Paso una noche más. Lo primero que hice cuando me levante después de haber dormido menos de 4 horas, fue arreglarme para irme, Ben paso por mi más temprano que ayer, me ayudo a subir a su carro mis prácticamente nada de pertenencias, nos dirigimos a mi casa y pude respirar bien una vez más, vi a mi querido perro Jake que tenia una eternidad sin ver, se me aventó en cuanto me vio, dando besos por todas partes. Como lo extrañe. Deje mis cosas y fui por uno de mis trajes, hora si me sentía listo para ir a la oficina, con mi atuendo completo.

Ben me hiso el ultimo favor, llevando a las oficinas pero hasta hay, le di las gracias a mi amiga y me dedique a otro día largo de trabajo, en el cual solo trataba de adelantar el proceso de la obra, mientras solucionaba más cosas.

Terminando un largo día, solo me quedaba un compromiso más por realizar, al cual no tenia muchas ganas de asistir, a si que tratando de saltarme la cena y solo llegar a la parte de negocios, me retrase un poco más en la oficina.

Cuando por fin llega a esa casa, toque la puerta, me abrieron más rápido de lo previsto y fue mi querido amigo Black.

-Llegas tarde, mucho trabajo, además no me dijiste que sabias como hacer las cosas – ante esto el solo rojo los ojos

-Buenas noches. Sra. Ornelas. Un gusto volver a trabajar con usted - Vi como me sonrió ahora solo esperaba, que me siguiera el juego

-Sr. Cullen, el honor es todo mío - Pude observar de reojo como todos se quedaban embobados, viendo la escena.

Aunque cuando se dio cuenta que tenia una venda en el brazo, pude ver sus claras intenciones de gritar y darme un sermón, pero gracias a dios, me siguió el juego…

Estuvimos hablando sobre cosas superficiales del proyecto. Ante los demás fui tan indiferente como ellos lo eran conmigo, deje que Black hablara solo, no se trababa pero conociendo a Sofí, le faltaba algo al proyecto para que la convenciera, por su cara, pero estaba tan bloqueado con tantas cosas pasando… además que tenia que aprender, no era la primera persona que me tocaba trabajar, pero a si era en un principio forzarlos a ellos mismo a conocer más a la persona.

Viendo que mi querido compañero avanzo hasta donde pudo, aunque pudo haber sacado más.

-Bueno con su permiso, me retiro. Sr. Ornelas espero verla pronto y poder terminar de convencerla

-Eso espero querido. – ante las palabras de ella, pude notar la cara de inconformidad de Black, pero hasta ese momento me digne mirar a mi alrededor y ver que Jacob y Bella eran pareja, ya que estaban agarrados de la mano, ver como ellos seguían con su vida, como tal vez nunca signifique tanto para ellos.

-Esme, Carlisle, Black , buenas noches y gracias – antes de terminar de dar la media vuelta para partir, alguien hiso una pregunta que me paralizo…

-¿Edward cuando te vas? – lo sabia Sofía, no iba a poder aguantar, tanto tiempo en la indiferencia

-Mañana

-¿y regresas?

-Todavía no tengo fecha confirmada – cuando regrese mi vista a los demás… pude ver como todos tenían entre cara de sorprendidos y curiosos

-Ok, mañana te llevo los nuevos trajes, esos ya los usaste mucho – me dijo mientras miraba mi ropa, lo único que atine hacer fue reís solo tenia dos meses con ellos, pero quien le gana a esa mujer.

-Ja ja ja… como gustes, entonces te veo mañana. Buenas noches.

Hora si salí de hay, prácticamente corriendo, esa mujer nunca controla sus impulsas e instintos.

Los siguientes días pasaran, entre mis demonios presentes y más trabajo…

Alice Pov

Ahora estoy confundida, resulta que Edward conoce a una de mis ídolos, que es arquitecto y que desaparecerá en varios días. Eso fue en resumen. Esto es demasiado para digerir tan rápido. Pobrecito de Jacob es el mas conmocionado ante todo esto. Aunque papá esta en las mismas, bueno todos, de que en realidad si tenga una carrera y cual tiene. Ahora me pregunto si todo esto no será mas que una farsa planeada por el, lo creo capas de cualquier cosa. Aunque las reacciones de Bella estos últimos días han sido raras, esta mas distraída de lo normal, pero no creo que la cosa que dicen mis padres que es mi hermano le siga interesando no esas si son tonterías mías.

Aclarar nuestras dudas, seria doblegar nuestro orgullo y creo que nadie quiere hacerlo todavía.

_**Es el capitulo más largo que eh subido, de esta historia espero que de verdad les guste. El siguiente capitulo se trata de los nuevos demonios y problemas que enfrenta Edward, alejado ya de su familia :D ya verán lo que le espera XD**_


	6. El viaje

Alice Pov

Ya había transcurrido una semana desde la cena en la que asistió Edward y la señora Sofía Ornelas, muchas dudas quedaron expuestas ese día y todavía seguían sin resolver, nadie había vuelto a tocar el tema. Jasper había querido que habláramos sobre eso, pero todavía no me sentía lista, tanto por dentro como por fuera, era un remolino de emociones.

Todos actuamos como si los días pasados, nunca hubiera ocurrido, una simple ilusión quizá un mal sueño.

Ya era un nuevo día, sábado para ser exactos, el clima era perfecto a si que decidimos hacer una barbacoa en el patio e invitamos a Ángela, la cual accedió venir después de que Bella, Ross y yo estuvimos insistiendo todo un día, ya que desde la llegada de la cosa nos había estado evitando y solo venia a la casa cuando Ben venia a conversar con la cosa y él también estaba un poco raro.

–Amor cálmate, estoy segura de que si vendrá – me dijo Jass cuando se dio cuenta que voltee a ver la puerta de entrada una vez más.

–Pero que tal si…. – pero antes de que terminara de hablar, sonó el timbre

–Ya vez – me dijo mientras sonreía y yo salía corriendo hacia la puerta.

La abrí rápidamente y era verdad, era Ángela la que estaba delante de mi, no lo pude evitar y me lance a abrazarla, había permanecido demasiado tiempo alejada de mi.

–¡ANGELA!

–Alice, estoy segura que Ángela quisiera pasar y no quedarse en la puerta de la entrada todo el día – dijo mi madre, a si que a regañadientes me separe de ella

–Jajaja, hola Alice – era lo primero que pronunciaba, se paso y saludo a todos los miembros de la familia.

Las chicas y yo la acosamos por un rato, para ponerlos al día fue mucho tiempo sin nada de intercambio de información, pero fuimos interrumpidas por que la comida ya estaba hecha. Nos dirigimos todas a comer, entre platica y risas. Parece que fue hace años y no días, que estábamos todas de esta manera.

–Muy bien, ¿todos preparados? Para comer las súper barbacoa de Emmett

–No gracias, prefiero seguir viva – le conteste sutilmente

–Les puedo asegurar el cielo, pero claro duende tu no sabes lo que es de buena comida – me dijo con una sonrisa, yo simplemente le saque la lengua a lo que el simplemente rio.

–Muy bien, menos palabrería y mas comida – dijo Jacob

–Estoy de acuerdo, me muero de hambre – dijo Jasper

Seguido de ese comentario, se escucharon nuestros estómagos gruñir, a lo que todos reímos e iniciamos a ingerir nuestra comida, para mi sorpresa la barbacoa de Emm no estaba tan mala, al terminar seguimos todos platicando sobre diferentes temas, me agrado que mi mamá se riera un rato con nuestras tonterías, tenia días sin verla sin siquiera sonreír, aunque al poco rato se retiro.

–¿Y como va el trabajo Jacob? – pregunto Jasper

-Bien, pero mi tutor, tiene una semana desaparecido y no se ni si quiera en que numero contactarlo y resulta que ocupo su firma para unas cosas ¿lo puedes creer?

–Ven les dije, ese de carrera y trabajo tiene lo que yo de no comprar ropa y zapatos – contesto Rosalie – además su firma, ¿que tan importante puede ser?

–¿Tienes que localizarlo? – pregunte

–Por más que quiero negarlo, todo es nuevo y su maldita firma, me tiene estancado en varios asuntos– afirmo con algo de indignación

–Todo se resolverá ya veras – le dijo Bella, mientras pasaba su mano por la espalda de este

–¿Te urge mucho? – le pregunto Ángela, para mi pequeña sorpresa, que casi no había hablado

–Más o menos

–Yo te puedo pasar el numero de su secretaria personal y si tienes complicaciones o de verdad es muy urgente me dices y yo te comunico con él – muy bien, lo admito ese comentario no me lo esperaba, ahora quería hacerle un interrogatorio y no se iría de esta casa sin que lo llevara acabo.

–¿Y como es que tu tienes esos números? – me gano la pregunta Rosalie

–Como ya te había comentado, Ross, eh tenido contacto con él desde hace varios años. – contesto un poco renuente

–Eso no es una explicación, es la introducción a una

–¿No te entiendo? – le dijo Ángela

–Si, ¿por qué tienes esos números? ¿por qué tienes contacto con él? ¿por qué nunca nos dijiste nada? ¿acaso esto es un juego?

–Rosalie, amor cálmate – le dijo Emmett

–No Emmett, ella tiene respuestas que todos nosotros queremos

–Si, las tengo, pero yo no soy quien para darlas, esas respuestas son Edward y si no quiere comentarles, yo respetare su decisión. Y por distintas circunstancias fue que Ben y yo seguimos en contacto con él, y si no dijimos nada fue por respeto a él.

–¿Osea que importa más ese tipejo que nosotros?

–No, yo no quise decir eso, pero ustedes no querían saber nada de él y el quiso desaparecer sus razones tenia…

–Si, era un hijo de puta, que quería hacer lo que quisiera, no ocupamos ninguna otra – contesto Emmett mientras apretaba su puño

–Lo siento, pero será mejor que me valla – dijo Ángela con voz segura y levantándose

–Ángela, espera

–En otro momento Alice… y Jacob si quieres el numero me llamas, adiós. - fue todo lo que dijo antes de irse, a si, simplemente, un poco menos perturbada que nosotros.

Edward Pov

Martes5:00 am

La ultima vez que mire el reloj eran las doce de la noche, llevo horas trabajando, es lo que amo de este, no sientes el tiempo, no hay otro pensamiento más que de lo que tienes que hacer y como hacerlo, para muchos esto resulta más estrenaste pero para mí, es un escape de esta realidad que a cada paso tiene que ser de plomo si no el viento me llevara hacia un barranco.

Estire mi mano una vez más, hace apenas tres días me quitaron el yeso y siento mi mano tan libre, ahora puedo trabajar mucho más rápido, todas las reuniones de trabajo han salido mejor de lo que yo esperaba, ahora solo quedan ajustar unos detalles y si tengo suerte hasta un nuevo proyecto de un hotel puede resultar.

En pocas horas me tendré que dirigir hacia un tribunal, para pelear una vez más contra ella, que ironías de la vida, la mujer que creí, que podía ser mi pilar, pero no fue más que mi derrumbe, solo hubo una cosa que me dio y eso puede sustituir cualquier dolor o mal rato que me halla hecho pasar, pero nada es fácil en esta vida, menos en la mía, que parte de este destino tan desastroso a sido mi culpa, ya ni arrepentirse tiene caso, ahora es solo una perdida de tiempo pensar en el hubiera, si esto o aquello.

7:00am

Logre dormir un rato, me levanto, checo mi celular y tengo tres mensaje uno de Tania deseándome suerte, el segundo de Sofía diciéndome que todo saldría bien y el ultimo era del trabajo detalles del proyecto que se estaba llevando en Port Angels, pasado mañana regresaría y no solo al trabajo si no a supervisar a Black, el cual no se como consiguió mi numero de celular, aunque tengo una leve idea, para ver como van las cosas, si alguien pregunta como acepte esto, estaba bajo los poderes del medicamento. Tan solo ayer en la noche me llamo…

FLASH BACK

Leía unos papeles cuando mi celular sonó.

–Edward Cullen

–¿Edward? Soy Jacob

–mmm ¿Black? ¿Que se te ofrece?

–¿Cuando regresas?

–Que directo

–No te hagas el tonto y responde - me contesto en tono molesto, dios, no lo había extrañado para nada

–¿Para que quieres saberlo? – mire mi reloj una vez más esta llamada estaba tardando demasiado

–¿No se supone que eres m tutor o algo a si?

–¿Ocupas ayuda? Pensé que eras capas de resolver todo tú solito

–Y soy capas, pero resulta que varias cosas necesito tú firma y a mi nadie me informo de eso – mierda, ni yo me acordaba de esos detalles, hay ciertas cosas para las que él necesita mi firma y otras para que los procesos sean más rápidos

–Regreso en dos días, máximo tres, ve juntando las cosas que vas ocupar mi firma y sirve que checo como vas – ya habían pasado otros dos minutos, habla demasiado

–Me parece bien, el viernes va a venir la señora Ornelas, para enseñarle el primer borrador en forma – me lo dijo de mala gana, pero bueno trabajo es trabajo

–Perfecto, hay estaré, sirve que supervisar. ¿Donde se reunirán?

–En la casa de los Cullen alrededor de las 7:00pm

–Me parece bien, hay te veré, hasta luego – y colgué, no me espere a ver si contesto algo o no, simplemente no me importaba demasiado.

–Por fin termino - dije mientras suspiraba

–Que grosero Cullen – me contesto Ben, con una sonrisa burlona

–Cállate, sabes que Black no esta en mi lista de personas preferidas

–Jajajaja. Eso si, no se en que pensaba Aro, pero te aseguro que viendolos se divierto mucho

–Gracias por tu apoyo, pero no lo necesito tanto, mejor a si estoy bien

–¿Vas a ir? - me pregunto mientras dejaba unos papeles en la mesa

–¿A donde?

–A la reunión de la que hablabas con Black, por la cara que pusiste estoy segura que es tú casa

–Esa ya no es mi casa - le conteste en tono más serio

–Perdona – dijo rodando los ojos – a esa casa

–Si, trabajo es trabajo y si me lo asigno Aro no es algo que pueda evitar tan fácilmente

–Eso si… ¿Todo bien?

–No lo se – no ocupaba más, para saber a que se refería – no pensé que fuera a tener tanto contacto con ellos, muchos recuerdos vienen a mi, y viejas preguntas que me atormentaban, regresaron como una fuerte tormenta

–Lo siento amigo, se que esto es duro para tí y pensar cuantas veces te dije que regresaras, pero el trato que te han dado no ah sido el correcto

–No esperaba más, por lo menos no me agarrón a pedradas – lo dije con mi mejor intento de sonrisa

–Pero al final, ellos no saben nada de lo que fue de ti, en todos estos años...

–Yo tampoco puede reclamar nada, simplemente desaparecí, ellos pusieron la bomba y esta simplemente detono – lo dije con tono de nostalgia

–Cuantas cosas no han pasado desde que te fuiste – dijo mientras miraba hacia el techo

–Demasiadas diría yo, mi amigo Ben

–Jajaja iniciando por el hecho de que fuéramos a llegar a hacer amigos

–Lo se, deberías de sentirte afortunado

–Jajaja yo diría que sigues siendo el mismo babosa, pero algo más maduro

–Jajajajaja – nos reímos juntos

–¿Y sobre Bella que me puedes decir?

–Que sigue igual de bella, pero nuestra historia ya paso, ademas el trato que le di no fue el mejor en ese tiempo…

–Pero ¿y ahora?

–Esta más que hermosa, no la podría describir en una sola palabra, pero esta con el pulposo de Black

–mmm Edward y yo que le alegaba a Ángela, que la habías visto más que de pasada

–Je, imposible no verla, si, su sola presencia irradia una luz que encandece a cualquiera que pueda ver, pero, pero… nuestra realidad es otra

–Lo siento…

–Un vivo ejemplo, es la tierna de mi hermana Alice, parece que cada vez que me mira, va a matarme.

–Podrías decires la verdad

–No Ben, si algo entendí, es que los únicos que tienen derecho si decir o no la verdad son Carlisle y Esme, yo solo soy una pieza en ese juego

–Tú, también tienes derecho, la ficha de la que hablas eres tú, nadie más y por algo fue que pasaron las cosas hace años, no fue por que no tenias nada que hacer, todo depende de ti

–Lo se, pero no me siento preparado, esa es la verdad

–Eso es correcto, primero términos la batalla que se esta llevando en este momento – dijo mientras veía la gran cantidad de papeles que teníamos en una mesa, – Ed, cambiando drásticamente de tema, ¿estas listo para mañana?

–Si, mañana será un buen día lo se… – esas fueron las ultimas palabras amistados que dijimos, lo de más fue prepararnos para el juicio que se aproximaba

FIN DEL FLAHS BACK

7:30am

Termine de arreglarme y baje hacia el restaurante del hotel, donde ya me esperaba Ben, me senté a lado de él y pedí una taza de café. Pedimos de desayunar y terminamos como iniciamos en silencio.

–¿Listo? – me pregunto Ben

–Si te digo que no, ¿Cambiara algo?

–No

–Entonces, si estoy listo – fue lo ultimo que comentamos antes de subirnos al carro y dirigirnos hacia los tribunales.

8:30am

Mientras espero a Ben, que fue a checar unos detalles, paso una vez más mi mano por mi cabello, siendo este ya el tercer día seguido en los tribunales y él ultimo por esta coacción. Miro alrededor y todo esta igual que hace dos meses que vine y este maldito juicio todavía no podemos ver su fin, solo ah conseguido sacar lo peor de nosotros. Escucho la puerta abrirse, volteo y tan guapa como siempre, con ese pose de superioridad y elegancia que la caracteriza, pasa Jane, camina lentamente como si esto fuera una pasarela a la va a asistir y no ante un juez. Cuando se encuentra ante mi, para…

–¿Como te encuentras Eddy? – el mismo tono meloso e hipócrita de siempre, ella no ha cambiado nada

–Bien – no tenia nada más que decir

–Me entere de que tuviste un pequeño accidente ¿ya estas mejor? me preocupe

–Jane, no me hagas reír, ¿desde cuando te preocupas de alguien que no seas tú misma?

–Eres un grosero

–Solo contigo corazón, además solo digo la verdad – le conteste en esta coacción sonriendo

– Y esa fue la razón por la que terminamos

–No, la verdadera razón de que terminamos a si, fue que tú querías tener tus amantes y mi dinero

–Edward, tú me inclinaste a eso, con tanto trabajo que tenias además que una mujer tiene necesidades

–¿Yo te incline? Me costo mucho entenderlo, pero tú no eres mujer de un solo hombre, además te ofrecí algo más importante mi cariño, pero para ti eso fue lo de menos

–Hay, ya te pondrás dramático, mejor me voy – se puso los lentes de sol – solo quiero aclarar algo me ofreciste tú cariño, más nunca tu amor, ya que tú corazón siempre le pertenecía a tu estúpido amor de adolecen – fue lo ultimo que dijo, dio media vuelta y se fue hacia donde estaba su abogado, pero eso que me acababa de decir, no se lo podía discutir

Decir que la ame es una mentira, pero si la quise y mucho, su traición fue grande, pero que lo metiera a él, es otra cosa distinta, nuestro enfrentamiento, no es simplemente por una demanda de divorcio, porque firme los papeles o no, cuanto dinero quiere, se que ella no tendrá llenadera, pero lo único bueno que salió de nuestro matrimonio fue él nuestro pequeño hijo Daniel, cuando supe que tendría un hijo, de ella y mío, fue lo mejor que pudo haber paso en esos años, en ese entonces Jane se gano el oscar, por la mejor actriz, al poder mostrar tal amor y devoción, hacia la espera de nuestro pequeño, pero cuando nació las cosas empezaron a cambiar, era más exigente y la atención ya no era toda para ella.

Recuerdo muy bien, que Sofía me dijo que de la relación con esa mujer no podría salir nada bueno, pero había encontrado a una mujer que me hizo creer que creía en mi, eso fue todo lo que necesitaba para convencerme, algo tan simple.

Mi hijo Daniel apenas tiene dos años, peleamos por su custodia, pero ella siempre tiene excusas y trabas cuando creemos que por fin llegaremos a un final, estos meses en los tribunales se me han hecho años, cada vez que vengo a San Francisco, aprovecho para ver a mi hijo, me gustaría llevármelo conmigo, pero todavía no se pueda, Jane no se hace cargo de él, son las sirvientas de la casa que yo sigo pagando, las que lo cuidan y si no fuera porque estamos en juicio estoy seguro, que mi hijo estaría ya en un internado, fuera de su hogar, a pesar de su corta edad. Más tristes es que estas visitas que le hago son autorizadas por la corte. Pero cada momento, que paso con él son los mejores de vida, hace dos noches, se quedo a dormir conmigo y el poder pasar el día con mi hijo y compartir por unos instantes el mismo techo, fue lo mejor, a lo que más le tengo miedo es que llegue a crecer, con el temor, de que no lo quisieron, nunca veía a sus padres, los primeros años de vida, yo tuve unos, que por fuerzas mayores, el sentimiento de que al final no eras exactamente quien creías que eras, me absorbió demasiado, no era lo suficientemente fuerte, era más débil de lo que yo mismo estimaba.

1:30pm

Este raund ya había culminado, se lograron pocos avances, pero es mejor que nada, lo que esta a punto de terminar, es que pronto tendré mi libertada y podre firmar los papeles del divorcio.

–¿Cómo viste las cosas? – me pregunto Ben

–Me hubiera encantado, tener más avances con lo de mi hijo, pero, por lo menos logramos que pronto firmara los papeles de divorcio

–Ya veras la próxima vamos por Daniel–dio un largo suspiro– Edward se que no te agradara lo que te diga, pero Emmett es también un gran abogado y tiene más experiencia en este tipo de casos

–Yo confío en ti Ben

–Lo se, Edward, pero si queremos resultamos más rápidos, lo mejor es decirle a ellos

–Te prefiero a ti Ben, además que tu sabes que mi relación con ellos no es muy buena y puede que con el aprecio que me tienen, el que termine en la cárcel sea yo, no me quiero arriesgar tanto Ja

–No seas absurdo, aunque bueno si Rosalie manejara el caso, eso seria posible pero…

–Lo se, a final de cuentas resulta perturbador

–Un poco, bueno en ese caso, hare mi mejor esfuerzo – me dijo con una sonrisa – ¿iras a ver al mounstruo?

–Si, mañana le dedicare gran parte del día a resolver unos problemas del trabajo, después iré a despedirme y de ahí regreso a mi otra realidad

–Que dramático, pero es verdad.

–¿Tu que vas a hacer?

–Me mando un mensaje la secretaria de Aro, a si que iré a ver que paso

–En ese caso suerte

–Gracias, me saludos a Danielito

–Claro, adiós

–Adiós

Jueves a las 4:00pm

Me dolía la cabeza, me sobe las cienes, respire profundamente, me afloje un poco la corbata y quite el saco y este solo continuaba, paso la azafata ofreciéndome algo de tomar y yo solo atine a decir que no, trate de dormir un poco, pero no pude, el solo pensar el trabajo que faltaba de hacer me daba la necesidad de hacer algo, pero mi cuerpo exigía un poco de descanso. Al fin de cuentas termine viajando solo, porque Ben se tuvo que quedar unos días más por razones de trabajo de la misma empresa. El día de ayer miércoles me la pase resolviendo asuntos que tenia pendientes de unos proyectos, como tratando de ver como avanzaban otros, alrededor de las cinco de la tarde pase a ver a mi hijo, estuve un rato con él y de hay regrese a mi hotel, para un intento de comida, en la cual Ben y yo estábamos sumidos entre papeles y archivos. El se fue a descansar alrededor de las dos de la mañana, yo seguí trabajando un rato más. Y hoy antes de tomar este vuelo fui a una reunión con Aro, la cual resulto más interesante de lo esperado…

FLASH BACK

–Buenos días

–Buenos días ¿Cómo han ido las cosas? –me pregunto

–Mejor de lo esperado

–¿Lograste ver al pequeñin?

–Si, pase lo más que pude con él

–Me alegro, de verdad me alegro Edward

–Gracias, yo también jeje

–Bueno muchacho iniciemos los verdaderos negocios ¿te parece?

–Claro que si, Sr. Vulturi

–¿Me imagino que ya te volvieron a contactar?

–Si, fue más pronto de lo que esperaba, pero si

–Me parece excelente, ya vamos un paso adelante, ahora solo falta afinar detalles y tener algo más solido

–En eso estoy trabajando, pero no tengo más que borradores e ideas al aire

–Me parece muy bien, pero me gustaría que le metieras más agilidad

–Si

–De hecho te mande llamar, puesto que ayer recibí una llamada de ellos y me dicen que quieren que sea lo más rápido posible, les comente que ahorita te encontrabas en un proyecto y me dijeron que ellos podían ir a Port Angels, si nosotros le garantizábamos que el todo estaría terminado y sobre papel, solo para dar ordenes en la fecha que ellos dijeran

–Mucha presión, pero no imposible

–Exacto, eso es lo quería escuchar, a si que acepte su petición – viendo de Aro, esto no me sorprende, pero… – ¿Alguna objeción?

–No, ninguna. ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo para terminar todo?

–Dos semanas y media

–Woow, de verdad es poco tiempo

–Vamos Cullen, si te lo deje a ti, fue porque te creo capas

–Muchas gracias, no lo defraudare

–Bueno en ese caso, vamos iniciando todo esto… – y nos quedamos viendo detalles sobre cada punto del proyecto, como de uno que otro secuencia del contrato. Cuando menos lo imagine mire hacia el reloj y venia tarde hacia el aeropuerto…

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Ahora no solo tengo que supervisar a Black, dirigir una obra, si no que crear una casi obra maestra en dos semanas. Solo espero que todo valla bien, cerré mis ojos para ver si así me relajaba un poco, pero no conseguí mucho, a si que me puse a checar mi correo personal, el cual tenia mucho sin hacerlo. Para mi sorpresa tenia uno de Leah, tenia un ratito sin saber de ella, me comentaba que estaba en Nueva York, apunto de terminar de decorar unos departamentos. Ella es otra de las personas que no supe en que momento nuestras visas se cruzaron, siendo ella más amiga de Black que mía, decidió salir aprobar algo diferente y lo consiguió, ahora es una de las decoradoras de interiores más reconocidas, aunque pocas personas tienen el privilegio de trabajar con ella, de hecho ella salió primero que yo, y como si fuera el destino en cierto momento chocamos en San Francisco, viniendo de la misma región, iniciamos una pequeña charla y poco a poco, nuestras charlas se convirtieron en amistad. La única diferencia entre ella y yo, es que ella de vez en cuando regresa a su cas y yo nunca regrese, hasta ahora. Le respondí el correo, cheque y conteste, otros de amigos que había hecho en estos años y cuando menos lo imagine ya estábamos aterrizando, aunque mi dolor de cabeza había disminuido.

Baje de avión, agarre mi maleta, fui hacia mi carro, el cual Tania lo había dejando en el estacionamiento, tome las llaves que tenia guardadas en mi saco y me sentí tan bien, al poder conducir lastima que mi destino no fuera hacia con mi perro si no hacia con ellos.

Respire profundamente y tan solo el traer la imagen de ellos a mi mente una vez más, fue suficiente para que mi dolor de cabeza aumentara una vez más. Voltee y vi el reloj, todo estaba genial iba tarde, ya que este señalaba las 8:00pm y yo apenas me dirigía hacia allá.


	7. Chapter 7

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN

**Edward Pov**

Ya no tenia más tiempo que perder, ni si quiera me di tiempo de contemplar la casa como siempre lo hacia, tenia que recordar que solo eran negocios, trabajo, nada más había que me vinculara, nada más. A si que simplemente baje del carro y toque la puerta y con eso que la suerte siempre esta de mi lado mi querido amigo Jacob fue el que me dio la bienvenida

Llegas tarde – justo las palabras que quería escuchar de ese

Di que vine, ya que se supone que tienes la preparación como para no tener que supervisarte

¿ Crees que quiero ver tú cara? Quitando el hecho de que duda si quiera que tengas alguna capacidad de saber algo pero...

Si, lo se. Son ordenes de la empresa, pero bueno, hablemos de lo importante ¿cómo va todo?

Apenas íbamos a tocar el tema – me dijo mientras daba media vuelta, simplemente lo seguí.

Pero lo que vi a continuación no estaba muy seguro si reírme o pensar que es una nueva forma de hacer negocios, pero bueno el hecho de que esta fuera una cita de trabajo donde se debería de concretar el diseño final, ya que Sofía quería ciertas modificaciones y en ves de eso me encontrara con una pequeña reunión donde se encontraban todos charlando y tomando el té. Creo que Aro no estaba tan perdido en pedir que él tuviera tutorías, aunque sonara algo ilógico, pero bueno. Contemple la imagen unas tres veces, pero todavía no entendía del todo la situación.

–Buenas noches – dije después de haberme perdido por tanto tiempo. Pero no tuve respuesta por nadie, más que un asentimiento de cabeza de Esme y de los demás nada más que una mirada rápida llena de repulsión.

–Llegas tarde – me dijo Sofía a lo cual no puede evitar rodas los ojos, como siempre sus saludos son de lo más sutiles.

–Se retraso mi vuelo. – no lo pude evitar el dar explicaciones, pero ella era como otra madre para mí, salían sin pensarlo mucho, pero cuando me di cuenta ya me estaba dando un abrazo, se lo regrese a duras penas

–No has estado comiendo bien ¿verdad?

–No vine a hablar de si como bien o no, si no de trabajo – le conteste lo que me dio de respuesta fue un golpe en la cabeza y en ese pequeño instante me di cuenta de que no me apoyaría con mi pequeña farsa de que no la conocía tal y como me dijo aquella vez que salimos antes de irme de viaje.

Después de eso solo pude oír dos risas sofocadas voltee a ver a mi pequeña audiencia y provenían de Emmett y Jacob. Pero nadie realizo ningún comentario.

–Eres el colmo, vas regresando y de lo único que puedes hablar es trabajo, trabajo. – ¿Jacob no te importaría retrasar un poco más la mostración de los nuevos planos?

–Claro que no señora Sofía ¿Por que? – le contesto Jacob con cara de confundido

–Me gustaría que Edward antes comiera algo, claro, si a Esme no le importaría darnos otro plato de lo que cenamos. Espero no ser fastidiosa

–Claro que no, ahorita se los traigo – contesto Esme antes de que pudiera reaccionar

–Muchas gracias, pero no es necesario – y a si fue como me gane el segundo golpe en la cabeza en menos de 15 minutos

–Come algo… además te recuerdo que tomar agua y comer una que otra cosa de la calle no es comida – ante eso no pude decir nada más, Sofía si que sabia como ponerme en situaciones incomodas, tome asiento en uno de los lugares que no había nadie y termine sentado entre Jacob y Sofía y de enfrente la dócil de Rosalie.

Esme salió al poco tiempo con un plato de comida.

–Gracias – fue lo único que atine a contestarle, recibiendo una sonrisa de su parte, tan sinceras y alegres, como las que yo recuerdo.

A comparación de cómo llegue ahora todo era silencio, se podía respirar la tención del momento a kilómetros de distancia, yo solo seguí comiendo, podía sentir como la mirada de Rosalie me taladraba y como la de los otros simplemente me ignoraban.

–Y cuéntame Alice ¿Cuánto tienes que sacaste tú propia línea de ropa? – Dijo Sofía tratando de romper el hielo

–Poco, dos o tres años

–Me gustaría un día de estos poder ver tus diseños, claro si no te importa

–Por su puesto que no – voltee a ver su cara por instante y se le notaba lo emocionada, no sabia como era que no estaba dando brinquitos como solía hacerlo, pero bueno creo que la respuesta es muy avía y es que yo estoy aquí.

–En ese caso, luego nos ponemos de acuerdo, me estoy tomando unos días de vacaciones antes de iniciar mi nueva línea, y los pienso pasar aquí resulto ser un lugar muy tranquilo y sirve que veo los avances de mi nueva casa – dijo esto ultimo mirando hacia Jacob el cual solo dio una sonrisa nerviosa, quise reírme pero no podía.

–Me parece maravillo – le contesto Alice – ¿Dónde te estarás quedando?

–Con Edward – en ese momento un bocado de comida se me atoro y empecé a toser, tome un poco de agua hasta que pude tragar ese bocado

–¡¿QUE?¡ – le pregunte

– Se me había olvidado comentarte, además tú tienes la culpa por no contestar tu celular – me contesto tranquilamente mientras tomaba de su té

–¿Yo tengo la culpa? Si no estaba jugando, estaba resolviendo cosas importantes y lo sabes

–Claro que lo se. Pero de todos modos ya mude alguna de mis cosas hay

–Pero…

–Pero nada, ya acabaste de comer, ahora lo que sigue o acaso la razón tú visita en esta casa no era por el ¿trabajo?

–Si a si es. – simplemente sonrió hacia mi – Esme gracias por la comida, Jacob donde podrías enseñarnos los nuevos planos

–Carlisle me presto su oficina, síganme – me levante de la mesa y evite la mirada de todos, simplemente seguí a Jacob.

Este nos mostro las modificaciones que le hizo a los planos originales, eran buenos pero, para lo que en realidad ella deseaba les falta mucho, las modificaciones rescataron muchos aspectos pero todavía eran deficientes para la meta que buscábamos y el tiempo de espera se estaba terminando, la obra se tendría que iniciar en menos de dos semanas y los planos todavía seguían al aire.

Intercambiaron unas palabras en las cuales ella le decía cosas que todavía quería modificar, fue un buen rato de opiniones entre ellos yo interferí en tres o cuatro ocasiones pero no más, si Jacob no me aceptaba lo único que haría seria ignorar mis comentarios, además el tiene que darse cuenta de lo de más, se supone que esta preparado. Así pasamos un largos minutos hasta que decidieron verse en tres días y para mi buena suerte seria en la oficinas por fin un lugar neutral y adecuado.

Nos dirigimos a la salida, Sofía se despidió de todos uno por uno, yo solo dije un buenas noches al aire y con eso por lo menos ya cumplía con las reglas de cortesía, como era de esperarse ella subió al carro y nos dirigimos hacia casa.

–¿Cómo salió todo? – fue lo primero que dijo después de subir al carro y poner algo de música de fondo

–¿Respecto a que?

–Ya sabes de que hablo…

–Pues logre verlo, fue maravilloso lo extrañaba más de lo que imaginaba a mi pequeño, pero en los juzgados seguimos casi igual, solo pudimos avanzar un poco

–Por algo se inicia, yo también lo extraño mucho ¿acaso no soy su abuela preferida?

–Jajaja eres la única que tiene

–Sabes que eso no es cierto pequeño, pero bueno y ¿Aro y el trabajo que tal?

–Aro muy bien, pero el trabajo solo aumenta, en unos días será la reunión que decidirá en nuevo proyecto de la empresa y me estoy encargando tanto del diseño como la presentación, además de la construcción que se esta llevando por el área, supervisar a Jacob y para terminar lo más probable es que tome la iniciación de otro proyecto aunque el que lo termine llevando a cabo no sea yo, esta por verse todavía – termine con un largo suspiro

–Es que acaso tú no conoces la palabra llamada descanso o poco a poco, que acaso no te das cuenta que el trabajo no es todo y ¿Daniel como pinta aquí?

–¿Qué más puedo hacer? El trabajo es lo único que tengo no puedo estar con él como me gustaría y su madre lo único que hace es poner trabas una tras otras y cuando creo ver la luz al final del túnel, ella solo lo complica más

–Lo se, pero debes darte tiempo para ti, descansar y luchar por ese pequeño angelito que tienes, además de la oportunidad que tienes al estar en este lugar una vez más…

–Yo no lo veo como oportunidad, además si descanso sabes todo lo que divaga mi mente, no me puedo concentrar los recuerdos me invaden una y otra vez, no soy tan fuerte, el dejarme caer no es una opción y si el estar ocupado evita que todo permanezca oculto lo hare

–Maldita sea Edward ya no tienes 18 años, eres un adulto que ah recorrido un camino duro que tú solo te forjaste es cierto, pero has sabido seguir y me estas diciendo que de esa casa que acabamos de salir de ¿atemoriza?

–Si… pero es que acaso no has visto como me ven esas personas. No creen en mi cambio ellos me recuerdan como aquel adolecente babosa que hacia todo sin pensar, lastimando personas a su camino y no niego que fui a si, pero para ellos solo existe el dolor que les cause

–¿Y el que ellos te causaron?

–Se podría comparar…

–Es que acaso no te das cuenta de que te estas causando más daño al decirte esas palabras, tú sabes muy bien que no los odias, simplemente estas dañado

–Sofía, podemos cambiar de tema, solo le estamos dando más vuelta al mismo asunto, no llegaremos a ninguna respuesta

–Claro que no, hasta que tú des tu brazo a torcer y seas capas de resolver todas esas preguntas que te atormentan, pero bueno seguiremos con ese tema otro día

–Llegamos – le dije pocos minutos después, bajamos del carro y lo que vi enfrente mío era mi casa pero con ciertas modificaciones – ¿Pero que?

–Se me había olvidado mencionarte, en estos días que te fuiste aproveche para que le hicieran ciertos arreglos a tú casa, estaba algo deplorable y también la pintaron

–Gracias, pero yo pensaba hacerlo ya que…

–No me digas ya que tuvieras tiempo, si y con esa agenda no estoy segura de en que año seria y si te preguntas como conseguí la llave Ángela me dio un duplicado

–No tenias por que molestarte

–No es molestia, además que pasare una temporada aquí y no pensaba vivir en esas condiciones

Abrí la puerta de la casa y fui recibido por mi perro Jake el cual casi mi tira cuando se aventó hacia mi, me agache para acariciarlo dando por resultado que me llenara de baba, pero lo había extrañado. Me pare y pude apreciar mejor la casa no solo la había mandado a pintar, si no que habían arreglado algunas tuberías que no funcionaban bien, también tenia muebles nuevos.

–Creo que te excediste un poco – le dije mientras tomaba un vaso con agua

–La casa lo necesitaba, aunque eh de decirte que buenos gustos tenia tú abuela

–jajaja lo mismo decía yo de la casa cuando era niño, nunca la pude olvidar aunque vine pocas veces en ese entonces.

–Me alegro que te halla gustado y sabes Jake no es el único que te ah extrañado salúdame bien Edward – ante el repentino regaño de Sofía no pude hacer otra cosa más que sonreír y darle un abrazo y beso en la cabeza – Sabes que eres como un hijo para mi ¿verdad?

–Y tú como una mamá para mi ¿verdad? – le dije con una sonrisa y ella sabia que era verdad, fue de las pocas personas que me dio empleo y no solo eso si no que me aconsejaba, regañaba y se preocupaba por mi, en poco tiempo se gano mi confianza y me desahogue muchas veces con ellas la mayoría sin saber por que, pero era capas de infundirme ese amor, paz y protección como de una madre

–Me alegro que estés bien, pero deberías de comer adecuadamente y ahora ya no tienes la excusa de no tengo dinero – cierto hace algunos años el tener mis tres comidas diarias era un desperdicio de dinero que podía ahorrar para la carrera u otras cosas – Por cierto ¿disfrutaste la comida de hoy?

–Más de lo que me hubiera gustado, muchos recuerdos que no quiero

–Pequeño lo siento tanto, pero la necesitabas

– He he he Cambiando de tema ¿por qué elegiste a Jacob? Sueles ser muy selectiva con tus arquitectos, pero ya van varias veces que le pides que haga modificaciones

–Tiene talento pero se esta encerrando solo en un estilo y ese el de oficinas que a mi punto de vista es muy sencillo

–Claro que no, tiene su arte y ciencia, pero por lo que veo sus ideas no son mala, solo le falta afinarlas un poco más y serán toda una obra de arte.

–¿Tú crees? Yo todavía veo todo como muy cuadrado

–Pues vamos viendo como te enseña ya los últimos planos, porque ya no tenemos tiempo de esperar más, si no tendré que interferir

–Espera no. Estoy segura de lo puede lograr, aunque bueno si estuviera más seguro de sus diseños y me los pintara más bello, todo seria más rápido

–Apenas esta aprendiendo, poco a poco tomara experiencia, pero no es el único motivo por lo que lo elegiste verdad

–Cierto en parte y el querer que poco a poco lograras volver a convivir con tú familia, pero ya veo que eso esta más complicado de lo que yo esperaba

–¿Entonces Aro también?

–No, lo de él fue pura coincidencia y buena para mi suerte

–No tienen remedio ustedes dos

–Oie una favor, ya no más cenas en esa casa además que no se me hace muy apropiado para atender trabajo

–Esta bien, pero eso no significa Edd que daré mi brazo a torcer. Vamos a dormir, que debes de estar muy cansado

–La verdad si, Buenas noches

–Buenas noches – se acerco y me dio un beso en la frente antes de irse a la habitación de huéspedes

Me dirigí también hacia mi habitación y vi como también había sufrido una transformación, pero mi cuerpo sentía lo cansado de todos estos días, el viaje y la bella cena que tuve no reflexione más simplemente me tire en la cama y empujando un pie con el otro me quite los zapatos, al colocar mi cabeza en la almohada pude sentir como mi cuerpo se desconectada de mi cerebro, cierto no había hablado con Tanya desde que tome el avión para llegar aquí, pero no tenia fuerzas para nada más simplemente cerré mis ojos y me deje llevar por el cansancio y sueño.

**Alice pov**

El final de esta velada si que fue interesante, a pesar de ser consientes de que Edward se presentaría, tenia que admitir que su presencia todavía nos abrumaba a todos y el hecho confirmado de que Sofía lo conocía y no solo un poco si no muy bien o esa impresión dieron.

Aunque al principio estaba muy enojada porque mamá sabiendo que él vendría puso un plato extra y que el platillo era la comida preferida de Edward, nadie dijo nada en toda la noche, pero pude ver como los ojos de mamá estaban tristes al ver que este no venia, pero cuando llego y aun más importante pidieron un plato para él, pude ver como Rosalie estuvo a punto de mandar uno de sus comentarios pero Emmett le apretó la mano, cosa que raramente hacia para que ella no dijera nada. Mamá no lo dudo mucho antes de traerle el plato y por más que trate de evitarlo no pude mi mirada inconscientemente viajo hacia él, se veía igual que la ultima vez que lo vi, solo que ahora no traía el yeso, venia vestido con un traje que estoy segura no era nada barato y si al final todo era verdad y nosotros estamos dando un veredicto equivocado. Si tan solo pudiera hablar con él, pero me da miedo que fuera a pronunciar aquellas palabras con las que tengo pesadillas y al final todo lo que dice no fuera más que una simple ilusión.

–¿Amor en que tanto piensas? – me dijo Jasper

–En cosas que no debería – en eso pudimos ver como todos salían del despacho de papá que a mi punto de vista, tardaron demasiado, Sofía se despidió de nosotros, mientras que Edward solo dijo un buenas noches

–¿Cómo te fue? – le pregunto Bella que hasta ese momento me percate de que ella también estaba perdida en sus pensamientos

–Bien, parece ser que solo le falta unos pequeños detalles al plano y en pocos días podremos iniciar a construir – le contesto, mientras se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba por atrás, ahora que lo pienso en que momento esa escena se volvió tan normal

–Me alegro – le contesto ella, me le quede mirando y en que momento la sonrisa de Bella ya no era como antes

–¿Y que paso con ese? – pregunto Rosalie para mi sorpresa

–Nada fuera de lo común, se quedo callado casi toda la platica

–Ves eso prueba que es un inepto – dijo Ross sonriendo

–Lo veré mañana para que me firme unas cosas que me hacen falta y en unos días para otros detalles, pero parece ser que después de esto ya no tendré que verlo tanto

–Me alegro – le dijo Emmett con una sonrisa

–Sera mejor que nos vallamos ya es tarde, muchas gracias por todo Carlisle, Esme

–No es nada Jacob ya sabes, además que Sofía es una persona muy amigable – le dijo mamá

Se despidieron de todos, Jacob y Bella se fueron, mientras nosotros solo nos quedamos sentados en la sala sin decir nada.

–Me hubiera gustado preguntarle sobre su salud – dijo mi papá de la nada

–Se notaba muy cansado – le respondió mamá

–Estará siguiendo las indicaciones que le di, conociéndolo debió de olvidarlas por completo

–¿Por qué se preocupan? – les pregunto Rosalie

–Es inevitable, por más que queramos negarlo también es fue nuestro hijo – contesto Esme mientras una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla

–Pero eso ya es cosa del pasado, porque se aferran a recordarlo, no entiendo a pesar de que causo mucho daño – les dijo Emmett

–Es inevitable, por más que queremos ignorarlo no podemos –fue la única respuesta de Carlisle, segundos después sin decir ninguna otra palabra Emmett y Ross se fueron a dormir. Pero era cierto no solo mis padres sufrieron nosotros también y el dolor fue más prolongado porque no lo causo únicamente su huida si no que lo fue provocando aun cuando estaba aquí, tocando los puntos más sensibles de todas aquellas personas que se preocupaban por él, como si lo hiciera adrede.

–Yo tengo muchas dudas – dije sin pensar y pude sentir como Jasper me daba la mano y apretaba en forma de apoyo

–No eres la única Alice, pero ¿qué podemos hacer? – contesto papá

–¿Preguntarle?

–Hija tú también lo sabes, pero no es tan sencillo, hay muchas cosas que se tienen que aclarar

–Pero, pero…

–Amor si a si fuera el caso, ya le hubieras hecho un interrogatorio, apenas y pronuncias una palabra delante de él – me dijo Jass pero eso era tan cierto, a cualquiera podía someter bajo mi interrogatorio pero él era diferente y todos lo sabían.

–Vamos a dormir cariño – fue lo ultimo que dijo mamá antes de venir y darme un beso en la frente, cada quien se fue hacia su habitación.

Me puse pijama, me acosté en la cama, me sentía cansada y más por lo ultimo sucedido, cerré mis ojos y trate de dormir…

Me senté rápidamente en la cama, una vez más ese sueño en el cual revivía una escena específicamente.

_FLASH BACK_

_A pesar de las acciones tan raras de Edward en estos meses, todavía había momentos que compensaban todos, yo sabia que mi hermano no era tan malo, debería de existir alguna explicación, por su mala actitud, comentarios y las acciones que últimamente realizaba. Había estado enfadada con él, pero por fin me arme de valor y decidí ir a preguntarle, no se en que momento de los meses pasados me convertí en una cobarde ante él, no podía ni mirarlo a los ojos después de cierto tiempo, su presencia me hacia sentir dudosa en ves de segura, extrañaba todas esas sensaciones, es que acaso no era mi hermano mayor, el que cuando éramos niños prometió siempre estar a mi lado y protegerme de cualquier idiota que me hiciera daño, aunque en este momento él sea el único idiota y que necesita ser reprendido antes de que lastime a más gente. _

_Valientemente me coloque delante de su puerta, respire varias veces, estaba apunto de tocar, cuando recordé que yo nunca tocaba esa puerta, simplemente entraba, dios ahora me doy cuenta de tantos cambios ahora hasta el entrar me atemorizaba, como si esa puerta fuera la entrada a un mundo desconocido donde su propósito fuera destruir todo aquello que se le acercar. Mire hacia ambos lados y no había nada, solo éramos la puerta y yo, tenia que resolver mis dudas ahora o nunca, respire por ultima vez y abrí la puerta…_

–_¡EDWARD! – Pero para mi sorpresa no había nadie mire hacia todos lados de la habitación y seguía igual que la ultima vez que la vi, solo que él no estaba, me pareció raro ver una carta sobre la cama, con las manos temblorosas la tome y la leí._

_Querida familia:_

_Me fui y no me busquen, gracias por todo._

_Atte Edward C._

_Era tan simple y fría, que podría equivaler a que una cuchilla te atravesara en el corazón, pude sentir como mis lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas, baje rápidamente hacia donde se encontraban mis padres, pude ver como se extrañaron de verme a si, les entregue la carta y pude ver como mi madre palidecía y su llanto aparecía, cayendo sobre sus propios pies, mi padre solo puso cara seria y dura, mientras sostenía a mi mamá._

–_¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Emmett apareciendo con cara de asustado_

–_Edward se fue – le conteste_

–_Pero el siempre se va y regresa, que tiene de diferente esta vez – no le dije nada más y le mostré la carta – Estúpido – fue lo único que dijo, pude ver como las facciones de su cara se ponían duras, tratando de ocultar su propio dolor. Se acerco a mi y me abrazo._

–_Carlisle nunca pensé que fuera a llegar hasta ese punto_

–_Esme tranquila, sabes que Edward es muy impulsivo, veras que regresara pronto_

–_No lo creo, lo herimos Carlisle lo herimos, somos los únicos culpables_

–_Claro que no, él también estuvo provocando todo esto, si tan solo nos hubiera escuchado_

–_Debimos de haber luchado más, eso es lo que los padres hacen_

–_Cariño tranquilízate, sabes que Edward no la puso nada fácil, hay cosas con las que nosotros no podemos luchar _

–_Pero somos sus padres… – fue lo ultimo que mamá pronuncio, antes de que papá se la llevara a descansar nunca entendí esa conversación, pero tampoco pregunte._

_FIN DEL FLASCH BACK_

Como las cosas cambiaban tan rápidamente, ahora eso parece tan lejano, aunque el recordarlo todavía traiga dolor, ahora me doy cuenta que al fina todo era suposiciones de que lo superamos, la verdad estaba a mi disposición, si hace años tenia miedo, ahora estoy aterrorizada.

Baje a la cocina por un baso de agua y para mi sorpresa me encontré con Emmett, solo que el tenia un vaso de leche y galletas.

–No es ya muy tarde para galletas – le dije el solo sonrió

–Nunca es tarde para galletas – ante ese pequeño comentario nos quedamos callados los dos

–él siempre decía eso, ¿recuerdas? – le dije mientras le quitaba una galleta

–Más de lo que gustaría y ¿Cómo estas?

–No se supone que yo pregunte eso, soy el hermano mayor

–Jajaja digamos que te gane la pregunta

–Bien creo, es mucha información que digerir con demasiadas dudas, ¿tú como estas?

–Bien creo e igual que tú con dudas, que no se, si quiero saber respuesta

–¿Sabes? Al verlo pensé que iba a sentir rencor hacia él, pero no puedo

–Lo se, al fin de cuentas es nuestro hermano

–Pero no podemos bajar la guardia Alice y lo sabes muy bien, no creo estar preparado para verlas a mamá y a ti en otra depresión, aquella vez fue lo suficientemente difícil

–Lo se, y gracias por permanecer fuerte a nuestro lado

–Para que estamos los hermanos, pero deja de comerte mis galletas

–Ándale dame otra – le dije mientras estiraba la mano tomar una más – soy tú hermana preferida

–Pero son mis galletas

–Vamos Emmett vamos dame otra

–No quiero – en eso se comió la ultima delante de mi – además ya no hay

–Eres malo – simplemente se rio

–Ándale vamos a dormir ya es hora – me dio un beso en la cabeza y en esta ocasión si pude dormir más tranquila.

**Carlisle Pov**

–¿En que piensas amor? – me pregunto Esme

–Si estará tomando sus medicamentos, le dije que se lo tomara con calma, pero lo vistes se veía más que cansado

–Yo también estoy preocupada

–Yo no estoy preocupado, simplemente observo como medico y paciente

–Carlisle deja de hacerte el que no quiere saber nada, te conozco. Por cierto como es que Sofía lo conocerá

–No se, y creo que tampoco nos debería de concernir

–Es que es demasiado raro, actúa muy protectora y él la deja actuar a si

–Esme…

–Eh de admitir que me hace sentir un poco de celos, yo quisiera estar de esa manera para él, pero no me deja. Y si intentamos hablar con Edward sobre el tema que dejamos pendiente

–Esme, no quieras forzar las cosas, cuando este preparado él simplemente vendrá a nosotros

–¿Y si eso no pasa?

–Vamos dándole tiempo al tiempo querida

–Carlisle ya le dimos mucho tiempo, no me pidas más por favor

–Ya es tarde, mejor vallamos a dormir

–Esta bien, pero otro día seguiremos esta conversación

Que más quisiera decirle yo, también lo extraño pero no puedo dejar que mi familia quede tan expuesta como aquella vez, en especial Esme y Alice, el que pudieran salir a delante y rehacer su vida normal fue complicado y no las quiero ver sufrir más. Es mi hijo a final de cuentas y tiene muchas sorpresas sobre esa nueva vida que se formo, al parecer no estaba tan dañado como pensé, pensar en todas esas cosas que le dije en el hospital, pero todavía no puedo quitar ese dedo del renglón, a pesar de que lo que nos muestra es otra cosa, la confianza es algo que se gana y él la perdió hacia nosotros de una forma muy desagradable.

Dicen que en los hijos se confía ciegamente, pero para todo existe un limite y Edward lo toco hace mucho.

La mañana siguiente todo transcurrió de manera normal, parecía que los acontecimientos de ayer habían quedado en el pasado, al llegar a mi oficina todavía me tenia preocupado el estado de Edward, a si que le llame a Ben y le pedí el numero celular de Edward, lo escuche vacilar un poco, pero al final me lo dio cuando le dije que era por puras razones medicas, podía ignorar muchas cosas, pero su estado de salud era algo de l que si podía interferir de manera pacifica. Una vez anotado su numero lo llame.

–Edward Cullen – contesto después dos pitidos

–Hola Edward, soy Carlisle – silencio, aunque ya era ganancia que no me colgara – Ben me paso tú numero, espero no te molestes, quisiera hacerte un chequeo, para ver como siguió todo

–Esta bien, no hay problema ¿Cuándo puedo ir? – para mi sorpresa contesto mejor de lo que esperaba, ya que los hospitales nunca han sido de su total agrado

–¿Te parece bien hoy a las 2? – le conteste mientras miraba mi agenda

–Muy bien, te veo en tú consultorio, hasta luego – fue todo lo que dijo antes de colgarme

Las siguientes horas pasaron como de rutina, mi mente no me dio el privilegio de pensar mucho sobre la venida de Edward, pero tenia que recordar que todo seria únicamente una consulta medica. Aunque creo que la única duda que podría ser respondida en ese momento era el porque, accedió a venir tan fácilmente.

–Dr. Cullen, su paciente de las 2:00 esta aquí. ¿Lo hago pasar? – me dijo mi secretaria

–Si, por favor – segundos después escuche como tocaban mi puerta –Adelante

–Buenas tardes – respondió mientras se acercaba al escritorio

–Buenas tardes – le respondo e hice un ademan con la mano para que se sentara – Eh de admitir que me sorprendió que accedieras a venir

– Y a mi el hecho de que me llamaras – contesto en tono reacio

–Entonces ¿Por qué viniste?

–A pesar de que ya han pasado muchos días, el dolor en las costillas no se a quitado del todo, no recordaba que durara tanto tiempo – omite ese ultimo comentario, tenia que recordar que solo éramos medico paciente – y constantemente tengo dolores de cabeza

–Bueno vamos a iniciar con la revisión – desde cuando utilizaba trajes nunca me imagine esa imagen de él, pero me alegraba.

Seguimos con la revisión y su costilla debería de estar mejor, pero todavía le faltaba.

– ¿Has estado tomando reposo?

–Mmm reposo lo que se llama reposo, no, tengo muchas que hacer

–Edward tienes que considerar tú recuperación y sobre el dolor de cabeza creo que es provocado por el mismo motivo, te recetare unas pastillas con eso algo de descanso en poco tiempo estas bien

–Gracias – fue todo lo que obtuve de él, en un pasado me hubiera respondido con un millón de excusas

–Y otra cosa, si lo que Sofía decía era verdad, te recomiendo que comas tus tres comidas diarias – pude notar como ante aquel comentario se puso algo nervioso

–Ok, gracias por todo, ¿Cuánto te debo? – eh de admitir que entre todas las preguntas esa era la que menos esperaba

–A si esta bien, creo que es todo

–Pero…

–Pero nada, dije que a si esta bien – pude ver como se debatía internamente si seguir alegando o no

–Gracias por todo, hasta luego – cuando lo vi cruzar la puerta del consultorio, pude respirar bien, por lo menos estaba seguro de su estado de salud ya que era la única forma que en estos momentos podía interferir en su vida por más que yo quisiera.

Estuve tentado en decirle que esperara, tenia muchas preguntas que hacer, pero tenia que ser fuerte.

**Alice Pov**

Ya había pasado una semana desde aquella noche y ahora nos encontrábamos celebrando el mejor cumpleaños de todos, el mío y como es tradición hago que todos se desconecten del mundo exterior desde un día antes, únicamente para relajarse y disfrutar de mi cumpleaños, como debería de ser. Mi mamá preparo una rica cena en la cual solo estarían, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Bella, Jacob, Ben, Ángela y Sofía. Después e la cena nos iríamos a bailar toda la noche como en los viejos tiempos. Como ya es tradición todas estábamos arreglándonos en mi cuarto, todas nos veíamos muy guapas, pero…

–Me pregunto si… – dije en un susurro mientras me ponía lápiz labial enfrente del espejo de mi recamara

–¿qué te preguntas Alice? – me dijo Bella, en ese momento me di cuenta que solo estábamos nosotras dos en la recamara

–Si se acordara de mi cumpleaños – ella sabia de quien hablaba y pude ver como se puso seria

–Lo extrañas ¿Verdad?

–Si ¿Tú?

–¿Yo? Por que debería de extrañarlo, él y yo no fuimos o somos algo

–Bella… por más que queramos negarlo, acaso no te has dado cuenta, como te pierdes cada vez que esta en una misma habitación que nosotros, que lo miras de reojo

–Pero yo…

–Lo se, solo tienes ojos para Jacob

–Alice lo tuyo es más razonable es tú hermano, lo mío es simplemente…

–Si no quieres decirlo Bella no lo digas, el tiempo nos dará sus respuestas

–Jajaja

–¿De que te ríes?

–En otro tiempo me hubieras torturado solo por saber la respuesta

–Cierto, pero ahora estamos en la misma situación no sabemos la respuesta

–¿Sabes?

–¿Qué cosa?

–Si creo que se acuerde de tú cumpleaños, hace años el menciono que era una de sus fechas preferidas por que te la pasabas sonriendo como un hada

–Es un idiota Bella un idiota – le conteste mientras una lagrima resbalaba –¿Por qué nunca me lo dijo?

–él decía que te pondrías a llorar y que era más divertido ver como te enojabas

–Ves lo que te digo es un idiota – me mire en el espejo – mierda se me corrió el maquillaje – me lo retoque rápidamente – Buenos vamos a fuera que ya tengo hambre

–Estoy de acuerdo – me contesto mientras salíamos del cuarto.

A pesar de todas las cosas que nos habían ocultado Ben y Ángela seguían siendo nuestros amigos y tratamos por esta noche omitir todos esos detalles desagradables y simplemente disfrutar, observe por ventana y estaba lloviendo así seria complicado llegar a Port Angels pero estoy segura de que aquí a que terminemos de cenar ya habrá bajado la lluvia. Tenia mucho tiempo sin tener una conversación tan agradable con todos las personas que quiero, dejando los problemas de fuera tal y como me gusta.

Observe a mi alrededor Rosalie sentada en las piernas de Emmett, Ángela recargada en Ben, mis padres y Sofía conversando, Jasper a mi lado abrazándome y por ultimo Bella de la mano de Jacob, porque justo en este momento estos sentimientos venían a mi, si es lo correcto Bella se merece ser feliz, pero porque me quiero engañar si en la imagen que esa delante de mi no es una Bella feliz es un simple intento que todos nos hemos creído que era el verdadero, pero ya no había tiempo para arrepentimientos o decir nada más, si lo que yo siento es un error.

–Chicos la cena ya esta servida, vallamos al comedor – la voz de mamá me trajo una vez más a la realidad. Todos nos dirigíamos al comedor cuando sonó el timbre de manera desesperada.

–¿Invitaste a alguien más amor? – me pregunto Jasper

–No – le conteste

–¿Quién podrá ser? – dijo Jasper mientras se dirigía a la entrada, para ver quien tocaba la puerta de esa manera, con curiosidad todos lo seguimos pero nos quedamos unos pasos detrás de él y la persona que menos imaginamos estaba detrás de esa puerta Edward, vestía un traje negro a pesar de que el pantalón estaba lleno de lodo, la playera la traía arremangada hasta los codos también manchada de lodo y sangre, se encontraba totalmente mojada y sucio. Pude escuchar un grito ahogado, pero no voltee a ver de quien provenía, tan solo el como venia me dejo en shock.

–¿Dónde esta Black? – pregunto con el tono frio – me urge verlo

–POR DIOS ¿QUÉ TE PASO EDWARD? – dijo Sofía mientras se acercaba a él con cara de sincera preocupación y de hay le siguió Ben

–¿Te encuentras herido? Deja que te revise – le dijo papá

–Esta sangre no es mía, pero gracias – fue lo único que dijo y ante esto pude sentir como el aire regresaba a mis pulmones, también vi como la cara de Sofí se relajaba un poco, a la que no me atreví a ver fue la de mamá.

De la nada vi, como localizo a Jacob y se fue directo hacia él, agarrándolo de manera brusca de la camiseta

–¿Dónde diablos te has metido? – le pregunto

–EDWARD – le grito Carlisle como llamada de atención, pero este solo atino a ignorarlo

–Suéltame ¿quién te crees? – ante eso lo soltó de mala gana

–¿Quién me creo? Por lo menos una persona más responsable con mi trabajo que tú. Te desapareces dos días sin decir ninguna puta palabra, no atiendes a tú celular ni nada

–Bueno yo sabré que hago con mi tiempo, a ti que te importa

–Que para mi maldita suerte soy tú tutor. Y como tú obra que todavía no inicia se estaba viniendo abajo tuve que ir yo… o es que acaso crees que el dar ordenes al aire y luego desaparecer esta bien. O es que acaso tampoco has checado las miles de llamadas que tienes perdidas de la oficina, para atender un asunto de urgencia o simplemente decidiste ignorarlas – ante ese comentario Jacob no dijo nada simplemente corrió por su celular y por la cara que puso cuando lo prendió pude ver que Edward estaba en lo cierto

–Pero solo me ausente dos días… porque tanto caos

–¿Acaso no has visto el clima? Ah estado lloviendo todos estos días y para el terreno en el que trabajas eso es muy malo… que por cierto se encontraron otras anomalías, o es que acaso no checaste bien los planos del terreno

–Si, pero no había nada fuera de lo normal – ante ese pequeño comentario vi como Edward se desesperaba cada vez más y más provocando que de la nada le diera un golpe a la pared, haciéndonos saltar a todos por el sonido del impacto

–Edward será mejor que te calmes – le dijo Ben poniéndole una mano en el hombre

–No tengo tiempo para eso… sabes todo lo que ocasiono ese pequeño error, tenemos dos hombres en el hospital y una demanda por venir

–Espera ¿tanto? – ahora fue el turno de Ben se sorprenderse mientras Jacob simplemente parecía callado –un momento Edd, si mal no recuerdo hoy no tenias esa junta importante con los extranjeros

–Gracias por recordármelo, pero no pude asistir tuve que solucionar los problemas de este tipo – dijo de forma desdeñosa señalando a Jacob

–Joder, sabes lo que sucedería si están inconformes, una fuerte demanda – de la nada hasta el mismo Ben se perdió y saco su celular

–Ben deja de hacer el problema más grande – le dijo Ángela mientras lo golpeaba en la cabeza – Pero es cierto son muchas cosas

–Jacob tuve que venir a buscarte ya que no respondías tú celular, ocupo que me cuentes detalladamente como estuvo todo y porque tú no viste ninguna anomalía cuando si las había

–Ok, pero ¿qué tanto sucedió?

–Demasiadas cosas en poco tiempo y cosas que tú debiste de atender y no yo – en eso el celular de Edward sonó, contesto

–Tanya, si ya lo localice vamos para halla, ¿que?, esta bien ya que, bye ten cuidado. – fueron las palabras que intercambio con la tipeja, vi como se masajeaba el puente de la nariz, como siempre hacia cuando estaba enojado o muy estresado.

–Tanya se me adelanto y viene hacia aquí, si no es molestia Carlisle ¿crees que podamos observar los planos aquí? Nos urge, si nos vamos hacia las oficinas perderemos mucho tiempo. – le dijo de manera seria y ¿profesional?

–Claro que no, hay esta mi despacho

– Gracias

–Carlisle me regalas un poco de hielo y de casualidad ¿tienes vendas?

–Si, ¿para que las ocupas?

–La sangre de la mano si es de Edward – respondió en esta ocasión Ángela, como si fuera un fenómeno de circo al cual todos queremos ver, nuestros ojos se enfocaron en su mano derecha y como en los nudillos le salía sangre.

–Mientras te curan Edd, iré afuera a hacer unas llamadas, para salvar nuestro pellejo

–Vamos – el simplemente asintió y siguió a Sofía, papá le trajo las cosas y se las puso de lado

–Yo lo curo si quiere – le dijo de manera gentil mi padre

–Como guste, pero la verdad estoy acostumbrada, aunque eh de admitir que la primera vez que lo vi a sí me asusto – le conteste pude ver la cara de sorpresa de mis padres y me di cuenta que fui la única que los siguió, Bella se fue a consolar a Jacob y los demás simplemente se alejaron.

–¡Auch! – escuche decir a Edward y quise reír

–Tú tienes la culpa, por esa manía de pegarle a las paredes – le dijo Ángela, tendiéndole un vaso con agua

–¿Qué piensas hacer sobre la reunión que debiste de tener esta tarde? – le pregunto Sofía

–Tengo que pensar en una buena estrategia, para que todavía quieran escuchar el proyecto, Tanya estuvo hablando con ellos, pero lo único que logro fue un lo pensaremos

–Ya es algo – dijo Ángela

–Ahora solo falta ver como reacciona Aro – le dijo Sofía

–De solo pensarlo hace que me duela más la cabeza… ¡Auch! – en eso sonó el timbre y antes de que alguien dijera algo, corrí a abrir la puerta, ya que tenia muchas dudas sobre la conversación que estaban teniendo y cuando abrí la puerta, era la tipa, no le dije simplemente me hice a un lado para que pasara y ella tampoco dijo nada, pero tenia un semblante de estrés total.

En cuanto entro al primero que vio fue a Jacob al cual le pego en la cabeza con los planos que traía en la mano.

–¡Oye! – le dijo este

–Espero que tengas un mejor argumento que oye, ¿Dónde esta Edward?

–Aquí estoy, llegaste rápido

–Trabajo es trabajo– este solo sonrió

–¿Iniciamos? – dijo Ben por detrás

–Ben me alegro que estrés aquí, para ti también hay trabajo

–Me imagine Tanya.

–Dejen de parlotear y a ver esos planes y otras cosas – Les dijo Sofía guiándolos hacia el despacho de Carlisle y a si fue como todos desaparecieron a nuestra vista

**Edward pov**

Inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala y no mates a Black, recuerda no mates a Black, lo que pensé seria un gran día se termino convirtiendo en una maldita pesadilla, con demandas por venir de diferentes lados, el maldito de Black que le parece apropiado desaparecer dejando su obra a la deriva, tengo sangre de uno de los trabajados en mi camiseta cuando lo lleve al hospital, parece ser que las condiciones del terreno no eran las más seguras todavía y no entiendo porque no dio ordenes de suspender la obra por ese día viendo la situación en que se encontraba.

–Tanya explícame a Jacob todo lo que sucedió y comparemos los planos que le dieron con el que tenemos nosotros una vez asegurado eso veremos que puede proceder legalmente con Ben.

–Muy bien – contestaron todos, estuvimos viendo los planes y tal como sospeche eran diferentes planos del terreno lo que lo hacia todo más complicado pero no imposible. Jacob salió un momento por otros planos que tenia en su carro.

–¿Cómo se va a proceder con el otro asunto? – hablo por primera vez Sofía después de un largo tiempo de silencio

–Mañana a primera hora tendré que hablar con ellos, para que me proporcionen otra cita, mi error, mi responsabilidad.

–Sera mejor que valla contigo, este ya no es una simple exposición del proyecto, hay en juego varias clausulas legales, que no podemos dejar pasar – dijo Ben

–Estoy de acuerdo

–Tienen que tener algo en cuenta, esas personas son duras, tienes que llegar por un lugar que ellos no imaginen y créanmelo se cual es su punto débil

–¿Cual? – sabia que estaba cayendo en una trampa con ella, pero no podía desperdiciar cualquier oportunidad que tuviera, para rescatar esa presentación

–Para ellos la familia es un punto muy importante, se que para ti no es muy ético el realizar reuniones de trabajo en ese tipo de ambiente, pero ya sabes tiempos desesperados, medidas desesperadas

–Pero yo no tengo familia – le dije de manera automática

–Claro que la tienes, pero te niegas a verla

–No, no, no, se lo que estas pensando pero no, ese favor excede mis limites. Debe haber otra solución ¿Ben, Tanya?

–Por más que quiera decirte otra cosa creo que no puedo, lo que dice Sofía es muy razonable

–¿Es enserio? Me traicionas Ben

–Edward tienes que ser consiente y esta táctica ya la hemos utilizado antes y era una situación menos comprometedora que esta

–Pero Tanya…

–¿Es que acaso tienes una mejor idea? – me dijo Tanya con vos seria

–Bueno yo… es que bueno… pensaba que…

–Exacto no tienes nada, en ese caso procederemos lo más pronto posible – dijo Ben

–Pero y si me dicen que no

–Deja de hacerte del rogar nada perdemos con preguntarles – dijo Sofía

–Bueno mientras terminemos el pequeño desastre de Black – les dije en ese momento entro Jacob y seguimos trabajando en eso nos tardamos alrededor de tres horas, pero parecía que si utilizábamos las cartas correctas todo se podría solucionar, por lo menos era un peso menos. Llego la hora de irnos todos me desearon suerte, ya que la petición que estaba apunto de ser no era muy normal en mí, Tanya estaba cansada a si que fue la primera en irse, al bajar las escalares como si fuera por obra del destino me encontré con ellos en la sala y solos, era la perfecta oportunidad y no tenia tiempo que perder, Ben y Sofía decidieron esperarme, a ver como resultaba todo, puesto que si obtenía un si, tenían que ponerse a trabajar inmediatamente.

–Esme, Carlisle, puedo hablar con ustedes un momento – los dos se me quedaron viendo un momento con cara extraña

–Claro que si, toma asiento Edward – dios me volvía a sentir como en mi adolescencia

–Yo quería pedirles un favor…


	8. Largo día

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN**

**Edward Pov**

Llegue a casa, me sentía cansado, sucio, arrastraba mis pies, como llegue a la sala y me senté en el primer sillón que estaba a mi alcance, segundos después la puerta principal se abrió de nuevo, en mis sueños más profundos me hubiera gustado que fuera la muerta para decirme que todo había terminado, que podía dormir tranquilamente, pero en este momento quedaba más por lo que luchar, que por aquellas pequeñeces que te incitan a perderlo todo, de un momento a otro.

Sofía, traspaso la puerta como si nada, la cerro con plena lentitud, como si aquel pequeño acto fuera un ritual, se acerco a mi de forma lenta y natural, se sentó a lado mío, acaricio mi mano y no dejo nada por minutos, como si supiera que eso ero lo que necesitaba.

–Lo siento – fue todo lo que me dijo

–No tienes por que disculparte, quisiera o no, era algo inevitable

–Sabes los negocios no siempre son lo primero – me dijo entre suspiros

–Lo se, pero existen ocasiones donde son la prioridad y más cuando hablamos de tanto, tú me lo enseñaste…

–Y no me retracto, pero se que esta situación es delicada

–Creo que todo el mundo lo sabe, para mi desgracia

–¿Cómo te fue? Por cierto

–Mañana en la mañana me dan respuesta

–No hay porque estar nervioso

–Lo se, y eso es lo que más me asusta – Cerré unos instantes los ojos, mientras Sofía me seguía acariciando la mano y traje a mi mente la conversación que acaba de ocurrir hace menos de una hora

_FLASH BACK_

_Me miraban con expectativa sobre aquello de lo que quisiera hablarles, iniciando con que era raro que yo les pidiera si quiera la palabra y más por que trataba de enlazar todo con algún deje de lógica o sentido común, nada absolutamente nada, tomaba concordancia, deje el silencio para otro momento, respire profundamente y me decidí a hablar. _

–_Yo quería pedirles un favor… – y se me acabo la voz, me sentía más nervioso que si me hubieran acusado de matar a alguien y estuviera frente a un tribunal, tome una vez más aire y me arme de valor para proseguir – no se, si habrán escuchado, pero debido a los acontecimientos del día de hoy, se ah tenido que posponer la presentación de un proyecto y en caso de perderse esa oportunidad, no solo hablamos de trabajo, si no de una gran suma de dinero y puede que hasta nos demanden, debido a la complejidad de esto y…_

–_Edward, al grano por favor – me dijo Carlisle algo desesperado y Esme algo confusa_

–_Lo que trato de decir es que para las personas con las que estamos tratando, son muy apegadas a tradiciones y la familia, se que es mucho pedir y más por todo lo que ah pasado, es nuestra ultima opción y no la pediría si no fuera porque en realidad la necesitara, es verdad y…_

–_Edward deja de dar tanto rodeo y dinos, que favor tienes que pedirnos – esta vez fue Esme la que hablo_

–_Como mencione anteriormente a pesar de ser una gran empresa, los empresarios con los que hablamos son personas de tradiciones y una gran importancia hacia la familia, – tome unos segundos de silencio, tome aire una vez más y proseguí – el favor que quisiera pedirles es que nos acompañen a una cena, la cual seria la presentación final y ustedes serian presentados como mis padres, se podría decir que jugar el rol de una familia, solo por unas pocas horas. Solo si ustedes quieren y no les incomoda mucho la situación._

–_No es algo muy complejo, lo que nos estas pidiendo, pero tampoco algo muy simple lo que nos estas pidiendo Edward _

–_Soy consiente de ello _

–_Si nos dejas comentarlo por esta noche y te avisamos por la mañana. ¿No habría ningún inconveniente? – me dijo Carlisle, con tranquilidad como si estuviéramos hablando de simples negocios _

–_Claro que no, en ese caso creo que es todo lo que hay que tratar_

–_Ok, en ese caso mañana en la mañana a más tardar tendrás tú respuesta_

–_Muchas gracias y disculpen los inconvenientes de esta noche. Buenas noches.– fue lo ultimo que dije mientras me retiraba a lo lejos pude distinguir un buenas noches de Esme, pero fue todo._

_Cuando termine de hablar con ellos y salí hacia la puerta principal donde me esperaban Sofía, Ben y Angela, de reojo pude distinguir que los de más ya se habían dispersado._

–_¿es un si? – me pregunto Sofía con mucho nerviosismo_

–_Mañana me confirman su respuesta – les conteste, pero pude distinguir su cara de desconcierto y estrés. – ¿y Tania?_

–_Esta terminando de hablar los últimos detalles con Jake – contesto Angela _

–_Yo más bien diría, tratando de no matarlo – dijo Ben con una risita, lo que consiguió que Angela lo golpeara en la cabeza – Pero es la verdad _

–_Sera mejor que nos vallamos – les dije, mientras los demás solo asentían – queda mucho por hacer_

–_Estoy más que de acuerdo, sáquenme de aquí, que lo mato – dijo Tania, mientras se acercaba, dijimos un simple buenas noches y gracias, antes de irnos, no quedaban fuerzas para nada más. _

_FIN FLASH BACK_

–Hoy es su cumpleaños, lo estaban festejando ¿verdad? – le comente con los ojos todavía cerrados

–A si es, ¿no lo olvidaste?

–Por más que lo intento, no puedo olvidar sus cumpleaños, ¿Ella los sigue amando?

–Parece que si, parecía muy contenta

–Ella adora su cumpleaños, cuando éramos chicos, lo quería festejar hasta 3 días

–Tengo entendido, que todavía hace un gran escandalo

–Me alegro ¿Sabes? Es la esencia de ella y espero que no la pierda nunca ¿te cuento un secreto?

–A ver dime…

–Cada año le compro un pequeño regalo, desde que era chico le compraba con el poco dinero que ahorraba un par de aretes y hasta la actualidad se los compro, los tengo guardados en una pequeña caja, es mi tesoro nunca dado

–Eres un amor y para Esme, solo una vez al año tocas el piano ¿o me equivoco?

–Me conoces más que bien, sabes en algún momento de mi juventud ese era mi sueño, ser un gran pianista, pero ahora tocar el piano resulta algo lleno de recuerdos felices que se convierten en una gran tormenta que solo lastima y su belleza desaparece entre las nubes.

–Lo se, lo se

–Extraño el poder respirar tranquilamente, hace poco pensé que lo había conseguido, pero hasta esa pequeña felicidad se convirtió en momentos tormentosos – no contesto nada y yo no quise decir nada más, simplemente guardamos silencio

–Edward ¿Seguro que estas bien? –Me pregunto Sofía con un deje de inseguridad en su voz

–Te confieso algo, una parte no muy adentro de mi, se moría por que dijeran si a la primera, pero es muy absurdo ¿verdad? Ante todo lo que ah sucedido, era mucho pedir aquel pequeño gesto, no solo hablamos del daño que ellos me causaron, si no que el que yo también les cause, ¿acaso soy muy egoísta ?

–Mi pequeño adolecente rebelde – me dijo, aquel apodo que había tomado hacia a mi, hace ya varios años, en la voz podía escuchar ternura y esta vez no acaricio mi mano si no que la apretó – Claro que no es absurdo, eres humano y por más que quieres negar lo que hay dentro de ese corazón tuyo, pero el gran orgullo que te obstaculiza a veces, quieres abrasarlos porque por más que digas que no, terminan siendo tus padres ¿no es así?

–¿sabes? Duele, por más que lo intento sigue doliendo – pude sentir como una pequeña lagrima se escaba de dentro de mis dominios, Sofía simplemente la limpio como una madre hace con su hijo pequeño, a pesar de que la conocí ya que tenia 18 años, ella ah sido la principal razón por la que eh podido permanecer centrado y ah sabido darme una mano y un abrazo cuando lo necesito.

–Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien, al final del día todo saldrá bien, solo hay que poner un poco más de esfuerzo – seguimos en esa posición unos minutos más, sintiendo como la paz nos inundaba solo por un corto tiempo, antes de que los teléfonos sonaran de nuevo y por más que quisiera ignorarlos, no podía el deber llamaba, segundos después me encontraba buscando mi computadora, para seguir trabajando – Por lo menos cámbiate de ropa, se que pedirte que duermas aunque sea un poco, será una perdida total de tiempo – Me dio un beso en la mejilla y se subió a dormir.

Respondí una llamada más y me di el tiempo necesario para cambiarme de ropa, aunque no fue tanto como me hubiera gustado, ya que minutos después me encontraba una vez más frete a mi computadora, checando correos, viendo como se movilizaba lo que había acontecido recientemente, entre otros detalles, para mi gran suerte el tiempo paso volando esta noche, en ves de interminables minutos, cuando sonó mi alarma de todas las mañanas, decidí descansar solo un poco, me tome un baño lo más lento que pude, el agua caliente hizo maravilla en mis músculos que se sentían hechos puños, pude visualizar con más calma algunos rasguños que tenia en el cuerpo, y mi herida más grande, en los nudos de mi muñeca, me coloque una crema que tenia en mi baño, para este tipo de situaciones, ya que para mi suerte, esto pasaba más seguido, era un mal habito que había tomado en los últimos años, para sacar mi estrés.

Me puse uno de mis trajes favoritos, ate mi corbata y baje a la cocina, que para mi sorpresa olía a café, uno de mis aromas favoritos de la mañana.

–Buenos días – me dijo Sofía mientras me serbia una gran taza de café – ¿cómo amaneciste?

–Buenos días, muy bien gracias y tú ¿qué tal? – le conteste mientras tomaba algo de pan tostado

–Bella como siempre, ¿listo?

–¿Para que? – le pregunte algo confuso

–Para todo y para nada –Fue su única respuesta

–En ese caso, no estoy muy seguro – le dije mientras terminaba de tomar mis cosas para irme

–Aunque sea, como un poco más

–No hay tiempo, como dijiste hoy será un largo día – le dije mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla, antes de salir por completo de la casa

–Me hablas al rato

–Si – le grite, mientras me subía al carro, conduje hacia las oficinas a una velocidad no muy razonable, pero no tenia tiempo de seguir reglas de transito, llegue en tiempo record a la oficina, subí rápidamente hasta mi oficina y para mi sorpresa Tania ya se encontraba en ella.

–Buenos días, luces cansada – le dije mientras los dos entrabamos en la oficina

–Buenos días y para tú conocimiento luzco más viva que tú – me contesto, mientras me espaciaba varias carpetas en mi escritorio

–Gracias, ¿mucho trabajo?

–Esto no es nada jefe. ¿Ya hablaste con Aro?

–Si

–Y ¿qué tal?

–No tardan en mandarte más papeleo y de castigo nos acaban de asignar otro proyecto y no es opción, tenemos que salvar la conferencia de hoy en la tarde-noche

–¡¿Que?! ¿es que acaso no tiene llenadera? Oh! Espera tengo la respuesta ¡NO!

–Tranquila, parece que será algo pequeño o eso esperemos.

–Cambiando de tema, ya te confirmaron algo ¿Esme y Carlisle?

–Nada y ni creo que lo hagan en este momento son las ocho de la mañana, ¿cómo siguió lo de Black? – fue la pregunta clave, para que iniciáramos a trabajar de una manera mas rápida, pero sin poder quitar de mi mente dos asuntos, la llamada de Carlisle y todo lo que esta podía conllevar y salvar mi pellejo con Aro.

**Carlisle Pov**

No pude dormir gran parte de la noche, pensando en lo que Edward nos había dicho la noche anterior, algo tan simple pero tan complejo al mismo tiempo, pero al verlo de esa manera, pidiéndonos un sencillo favor, como cuando era un adolecente y se sentaba delante de nosotros, nervioso ante la posibilidad de cualquier respuesta, solo que en esta ocasión nuestra relación no era la más recomendable para nadie y la forma en que conversaba con nosotros, era más de un negociante tratando de vender algo, de lo que en realidad fue en un pasado un hijo y sus padres.

El favor era simple y complicado, fingir lo que en un pasado fuimos, por una noche o era más bien una simple presentación una cena más formal que informal, pero lo que en realidad me tenia preocupado era Esme, ella era la que más sufría en toda esta situación, si fuera por ella, la respuesta inmediata hubiera sido un si, pero seria solo unos momentos, no era algo que en realidad fuera a cambiar en nuestra relación con Edward.

–Carlisle ¿qué le vamos a decir? – me pregunto una vez más mientras tomábamos un poco de café, todos ya se habían ido, solo quedábamos ella y yo en la casa.

–Me encetaría decirte que lo se, pero la verdad no lo se. – le dije la verdad

–Se que todo es una farsa, pero si es solo por una noche y me pueden conceder el deseo de que me llame una vez más mamá, aunque sea solo una vez más, te lo ruego Carlisle accedamos, se que es mucho pedirte.

–Pero Esme, no creo que ese pequeño acto, cambie mucho la forma de ver de Edward, para el esto son solo negocios

–Lo se, soy consiente de ello, pero sigue siendo mi bebe, mi niño, aquel que me hacia enojar y luego venia a mi con un bello dibujo o canción y me daba un fuerte abrazo… – me dijo mientras lagrimas resbalaban por sus ojos

–Esme, trata de entenderme esto es lo quiero evitar, que sufras, por eso le dije que lo pensaríamos

–¡Por favor! Carlisle, no me quites esta oportunidad que pensé que nunca tendría, sabes lo doloroso que es verlo y saber que por un error del pasado, perdimos a un hijo…

–Tú sabes que…

–Yo se muy bien todo, estuve presente, pero si tengo que estar ahí aunque sea solo de mentiras no me importa, si lo puedo ver aunque sea de reojo no me importa, mientras sepa que lo puedo ayudar en algo tan pequeño como esto lo hare

–¡oh! Amor mío, le diré que aceptamos ayudarle – fue lo ultimo que dije antes de abrazarla, ella siguió llorando por unos minutos más, la partida de Edward nos había afectado a todos, pero Esme sentía algo de culpabilidad hacia ellos y por más que permanecía firme, fuerte enfrente de todos, también era mi hijo no un extraño si no mi hijo y su partida no paso desapercibida por mis ojos o corazón, el poder ayudarlo significaba mucho.

Una vez que Esme se calmo, termine de arreglarme y me dirigí a mi consultorio, antes si quiera de atender al primer paciente, marque el numero celular de Edward, me contesto al segundo pitido.

–Edward Cullen

–Edward, soy yo Carlisle

–Oh Hola Carlisle ¿qué paso?

–Solo para confirmarte, que los acompañaremos a la cena es hoy ¿no?

–Si y muchas gracias –Se escuchaba tan diplomático que me sorprendía –Se va a llevar acabo en la casa que me dejo mi abuela

–¿La que esta en el bosque? – me sorprendió de muchas maneras esa respuesta, mi madre le dejo esa casa, pero pensé que la había vendido

–Si, ¿todavía recuerdas la ubicación?

–Por supuesto ¿a que hora será?

–A las siete en punto

–Me parece bien a esa hora te vemos, entonces.

–Ok y muchas gracias de nuevo.

–No hay de que – Eso fue mucho más cortante de lo que me imagine, le llame a Esme para confirmarle la hora y lugar por el cual también se sorprendió, pero a pesar de todo se escuchaba más que contenta. Y con eso di inicio al trabajo, tratando de despejar la mente lo más que se pudiera.

**Alice Pov**

Mi cumpleaños iba de maravilla hasta que en pocas horas fue arruinado por Edward y compañía, trabajo, trabajo y no se cuanto más bla bla bla, que no lograba entender sobre arruinado esto y lo otro, demandas hasta por respirar, una pequeña muy pequeña parte de mi muy pero muy en el fondo se alegra de haber podido ver a Edward, pero la gran parte de mi se siente enojada por arruinar uno de mis días preferidos, mi día, mi cumpleaños, es como si de verdad no se acordara de nada, solo de él mismo, sigue siendo un maldito egoísta, igual que en los últimos días que estuvo con nosotros, no debió de haber regresado, es como la peste, a su paso va dejando heridos y problemas.

Mire una vez más esa caja y me seguía preguntando cual era la razón por la que seguía con ella, era una pequeña colección de aretes que Edward me regalaba cada año para mi cumpleaños y recuerdo muy bien el ultimo año que estuvo con nosotros, a pesar de ser un completo tormento el día de mi cumpleaños como cada año me dejo una pequeña caja de regalo a fuera de mi cuarto, sabia más que bien lo que era, pero eso no quitaba lo emocionada que me sentía en ese entonces, la abría con tal devoción que sigo sin entender ¿por que? y como cada año eran encantadores mis aretes nuevos, me los ponía todo el día y eran parte de mi gran tesoro. Una de las consecuencias de eso, es que no soy amante de que otra gente me regale aretes, si no los compro yo, no soy aceptables, ya que cada vez que abro una pequeña caja de aretes a mi mente viene Edward, como una tempestad a abrumarme. Quería tirarla, deshacerme de ella, pero por más que quería no podía, no verla más en mi cómoda seria darle fin a ese capitulo y una gran parte de mi, no estaba lista para ese pequeño gran paso.

Me arregle y me fui a trabajar un poco más temprano de lo normal, tenia un desayuno con la señora Sofía el día de mañana a si que, quería organizar varias cosas en la tienda y mantener la cabeza ocupada, no me caería nada mal, ya que en casa como siempre haríamos como si él nunca fue y su presencia fue como un pequeño relámpago, que nadie noto.

Seguí trabajando toda la mañana, hasta que para mi sorpresa Emmett me hablo para invitarme a comer, nos reunimos en uno de los centros comerciales más cercanos a la tienda. Nos encontrábamos en los comedores de comida del centro comercial.

–¿A que debo esta invitación a comer? – le pregunte

–¿La verdad?

–Si

–No quería comer solo – me contesto con una gran sonrisa a lo cual no pude hacer más que rodar los ojos – ¡Ándale! Vamos a pedir de comer, muero de hambre

–Vamos – le dije y nos formamos en la fila para pedir una hamburguesa estaba distraídamente leyendo las opciones, cuando Emm me da un codazo – ¿qué paso?

–La mujer de adelante ¿no es la que siempre acompaña al innombrable? – fije mi vista hacia delante

–Parece que si – Trate de distraerme con otra cosa, pero mi vista siempre recaía en ella, de casualidad, solo de casualidad escuche lo que pedía una hamburguesa normal y otra con tocino, pero sin pepinillos ni cebolla, aquel pedido me recordó a…

–¿no te recuerda a alguien ese pedido? – me le quede mirando entre le pego o no

–Yo creo que el pedido es para él – le dije sinceramente

–¿Sera su novia? ¿amante? ¿esposa? ¿amiga con derechos?

–¿Es enserio? – fue todo lo que le dije

–¿Es que acaso no tienes curiosidad?

–No, bueno si, no espera…

–¿Ya vez? Hasta tú tienes curiosidad

–Pero… – y como si fuera por obra de magia, seguíamos nosotros de hacer nuestro pedido y no me siguió molestando con algo tan complicado, pude ver que cuando nos vio la tipeja esa, dijo un hola muy bajito y siguió su camino, nosotros pedimos nuestras hamburguesas y nos fuimos a sentar a una mesa.

–Alice deja de negarlo, tú también tienes curiosidad por esa muejer

–Emmett, primero termina de comer y luego hablamos, esa tipeja no merece que le dediquemos tiempos

–¿Tipeja? J aja ja

–Si te pego duro, hermanita.

–¡Callate!

–No te alteres, pero no deberías de darle tanta importancia ¿sabes?

– ¿Es enserio? Mira quien lo dice. Si por más que lo intentas, siempre lo tienes que traer a la conversación. Por que no admites, que te gustaría hablar con él y ya.

–Todavía tengo orgullo – me dijo en tono más serio – Y creo que él mantendrá su distancia

–¿si? – le pregunte algo dudosa

–Temo desilusionarte Alice, pero si lo creo, necearíamos un verdadero milagro y mucho dialogo, para poder solucionar esto

–Y si yo ¿quisiera un milagro? – le dije temerosa, de cómo pudiera reaccionar

–No se que haría ante esa situación, no me creo preparada para ella, pero eh de admitir que en ocasiones también me gustaría ese milagro

–Pero y si…

–Alice, hasta aquí estuvo bien de sueños y suposiciones – me dijo en esta vez, con tono serio, con lo cual ya no discutí nada más, el resto de la comida trascendió entre platicas superficiales y bromas. Terminada la comida cada quien regreso a su respectivo trabajo.

El tienda estuvo movida y estuve preparando otros diseños que todavía no teníamos en venta, entre diseños que tenia guardados, en la tarde alrededor de las seis llego Bella un rato a la tienda, para mi sorpresa, este día estuvo lleno de sorpresas.

–Bella ¿Y eso que me visitas?

–Jake… – fue todo lo que me dijo, mientras le daba un taza de té

–¿qué tiene? Ayer se veía muy estresado

–Sigue muy estresado, no se que hacer, se siente responsable, pero que sea Edward quien se los diga, lo enfurece más

–Me lo imagino, ellos nunca se llevaron bien y más por como termino al final todo

–¿Sabes? recordando, antes del cambio tan radical de Edward, él se iniciaba a llevar bien con casi todos los de la Push, hasta con Jacob

–Últimamente estamos llenas de recuerdos, una parte de mi se siente bien, pero otra me dice que no siga con esto

–Te entiendo, más porque ¿es tú hermano?

–No te quedas tan atrás Bella o me dirás ¿qué al final él no fue nadie para tí?

–Un simple romance de juventud

–Cuando te creas eso, hablamos

–Pero Alice…

–No digas nada ya, que por más que quiera negarlo estoy igual, solo tenemos que olvidar, es todo lo que tenemos que hacer…

–Cambiemos de tema, no tarda en llegar Rosalie – Fue lo ultimo que se hablo de él, antes de que estuviéramos las tres reunidas, ya que con Angela, últimamente no se podía contar para casi nada, me dolía y enviada, pero no se podía hacer nada, más que fingir que era por el trabajo que casi no tenia tiempo libre.

**Edward Pov**

En el transcurso de la mañana vino Ben y Black, logrando solucionar casi todos los problemas ocasionados el día anterior, la cara de estrés de mi rebelde pupilo no tenia precio, pero se tenia que acostumbrar a este nivel de estrés y trabajo, ya no son más practicas y mucho menos para la empresa que logro entrar a trabajar, solo que para mi mala suerte, esto ocasiono que tendré que estar más al tanto de sus movimientos, pensaba dejarlo solito, pero la presión de Aro sobre que este al tanto de cada maldito movimiento que haga, no me deja otra opción más que hacer mi trabajo, más meticulosamente con mi querido amigo Black.

No paramos de trabajar continuamente hasta que se volvió hora irnos arreglar, para nuestra apuesta final de todo o nada. Pero tenia un buen presentimiento sobre el trato de hoy, sobre que lo tendríamos en nuestras manos, después de varios días, esta tarde tuve la oportunidad de que la vieja bruja de Jane, me dejara hablar con mi niño, aunque solo fueron pocos minutos, me dio suficiente fuerza para seguir.

Tanya y su marido también asistirían a la cena a si que ella se había ido unos minutos antes que yo, para poder arreglarse, desde que Esme y Carlisle me dieron la noticias, de que contaríamos con ellos en la cena, le hable a Sofía y me dijo que ella se encargaba de lo de más y con los empresarios que venían, la estrategia funciono de maravilla, accedieron de forma casi inmediata a darnos una segunda oportunidad, pero que era la ultima.

Mientras me encontraba conduciendo de regreso a casa para cambiarme y recibir a los invitados en mi pequeña casa, tuve una llamada sin checar si quiera el numero, simplemente conteste con el manos libres.

–Edward Cullen

–¿Edward? Soy Emmett – de todas las llamadas que podría recibir, esa era la que menos me imaginaba

–¿Emmett? Si, dime – fue lo único que pude reaccionar a decir

–Me gustaría hablar contigo ¿crees que se pueda?

–Si – no estaba seguro de mi respuesta, en cuanto la dije me mordí la lengua, porque lo pensé mejor, pude inventar tantas excusas, pero termine diciendo que si, que tonto

–¿Puedes ahora en la noche?

–Hoy tengo un compromiso, pero creo tener tiempo mañana

–Me parece bien, como a las ocho ¿esta bien? Para ir a tomar una cerveza ¿bebes no? – pude distinguir algo de sarcasmo en la ultima pregunta

–Si y si – solo me limite a decir eso – ¿En donde?

–En el bar del pueblo, creo que es todo, adiós

–Espera ¿Quién te dio mi numero?

–¿Ben? Bueno adiós – no estaba muy seguro de su ultima respuesta, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, simplemente me colgó, típico de Emmett, no lo pude evitar y me reí un poco, pero a un a si, no estoy seguro de que decir si, fue la mejor opción de todas. ¿El bar del pueblo? Espero que sea el mismo que yo pienso, si no nunca llegare.

Seguí manejando lleno de dudas y tenia que recordar reclamarle a Ben, porque va regando mi numero, lo ultimo que quería era tener contacto tan directo con los Cullen y vean como me encuentro ahora, se suponía que tenia que pasar de un encuentro casual en el supermercado sin hablarnos si quiera, todo es un desastre, pero espero que después de esta cena, todo regrese a la normalidad.

Llegue a casa, me baje del carro y para mi gran sorpresa olía deliciosamente, alguien estaba cocinando, entre y lo que vi en mi cocina nunca espere verlo, Sofía y Esme cocinando.

–Hola – fue lo único que pude articular

–Espero que no te moleste Edward, pero le pedí a Esme que cocináramos algo, para que todo se vea mas hogareño y vallamos por sus chequeras.

–Esta bien, voy a cambiarme – Esme solo cuando entre me dio un leve asentimiento de cabeza, pero quitando eso no hubo ni contacto visual


End file.
